Moment- When the clock strikes Twelve
by NeciaGrey
Summary: Spencer Reid has fallen for the new girl, but bad luck follows Necia Grey and her greatest fears are starting to unravel just as fast as her history is. The Team is scared for their new member when she starts to unravel will they be able to save her from herself before an UNSUB takes her? #RATED M- SEX AND HORROR, first chapters set in exit-wounds# WOLF CREEK AND SAW THEMES.
1. The start of something

**_i dont own criminal minds or any characters obviously :P makee sure you tell me what you think_**_ :XX_**  
**

**Moment- set in exit wounds**

**Reid's POV**

I strode into the BAU's office and headed towards my desk, I was already grinning, I passed JJ and said a quick good morning and continued to my desk, I was subtly looking around for her, a flash of light blonde hair or tan skin, but I couldn't see her,

"You're in a good mood kiddo" said Morgan fiddling with some things on his desk

"I don't know whether that's a statement or a question, But yes I guess I am" I said, I sipped my coffee and kept walking towards my desk,

"You must be so excited to meet the new girl Dr. Spencer Reid, I hear she has a P.H.D in neuroscience _and_ human behaviour, I think you will finally have some competition, Oh wait you've met her before? Good work pretty boy" Chimed in Prentiss as she walked pass and took a seat near me and Morgan, I couldn't help it I was blushing _why am I blushing? We have known each other for months? And there's nothing like that between us!_

"You've gone a little red their Reid" chuckled Morgan grinning at me, _I won't hear the end of this one for a long time. _ Hotch and JJ was coming towards us, Walking next to them was her... Necia Grey

"Team, This is SSA Necia Grey, She will be having the cubicle closest to Emily, And I'm putting Reid in charge of making sure she's okay seeing as though it was his idea to get her to sign up, I'm Aaron Hotchner, This is Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss you've met JJ and you obviously know Reid" Hotch announced.

I could feel that I was red but I have to admit she was extremely attractive, she had grey eyes, about the same height as Garcia, naturally olive skin, and light brown hair, She was slim and athletic and had nice breasts, The natural male instinct part of my mind kicked in leaving me a few shades of red,_ she's a co worker, in fact your her mentor, be professional! _ I hadn't had the chance to say good morning to her until we were already on the plane heading to California because her, JJ and Hotch where all having a conversation about how the team runs, I could see they had all taken a liking to her, we boarded the plane and I walked up to the coffee maker at the back of the plane,

"This team has some of the nicest people in it" Whispered a sweet voice behind me, I jumped and turned around to face her

"Hey Niece, Sorry I haven't had the chance to talk to you sooner, I've been busy being briefed and I-I um was um" I was lost for words, Necia was laughing

"Spencer, is it protocol to call you Reid?" she asked me, _what did-she- oh um _I just gazed at her

"What-I mean oh – No but- sort'ov" I was tongue tied once again, I just shut up and looked at the ground, the team where all holding back laughter, even Hotch.

"well my pretty, that's his professional name and pretty much all of us call him that, But you knew him before the job so, Do whatever just make sure you call him _Dr_. Spencer Reid, he's very strict on that" Cheeked Garcia, I looked up from the ground again and smiled weakly _what's gotten into me, I can't even say her name! And I have been assigned to take care of her!_

"Just grab a seat somewhere- Would you like a coffee?" laughed Morgan, pushing past me and guiding Necia to a seat next to Garcia, "Hmm no thanks but is there any tea? And I can make it myself if you want to sit down, I mean we have to start knuckling down on this guy sooner rather than later?" Necia smiled at Morgan then to me, my heart stopped pumping blood for a moment _maybe convincing her to apply for a job was a bad idea... _"It's alright sweetheart we'll get there, we've got a whole plane trip to discuss this guy, what type?" Morgan said clearly enjoying his silent teasing,

"Just an earl Grey please, three sugars- I love your glasses Garcia, in fact I love the whole colour thing, you will have to show me where you go shopping" Necia Chatted with Garcia until Morgan brought her the tea, then continued a conversation including Morgan, it was then I noticed that I was still standing where Morgan had pushed me to, I went and took a seat besides Rossi,

"Got eyes for someone have we Reid?" Rossi whispered, I gulped and pulled out the files, desperately trying to create an illusion that he hadn't said that, once I had the case files on the table I looked back up to Rossi who was chuckling and shaking his head, I focused on the case, "were heading to the town of Franklin Alaska, there have been three murders there in the past week, two different MO's but it's a small town with little law enforcement" said Hotch

"Are there any witnesses? Someone must have heard something? One of these victims is a high risk target" Prentiss says not looking away from her ipad, I look back down to the gruesome photos on display in my paper files,

"No, not a single witness not even a report of a disturbance" JJ announces obviously disgusted, I study the pictures closer,

"Well you can see that this unsub mutilates his victims then dumps them, But not somewhere where there easily found" Necia says her brow furrowed, she finally looks up from her papers, I chuckle to myself, earning some worried looks from the team,

"Franklin is a very small town, a population of 1,500 people and everybody's lives overlap" I say, I'm relieved that my tongue is starting to work again.

Once we had finished the briefing Hotch assigned us our jobs for when we landed, Emily and Morgan where to go to the crime scene and Necia and I are to go to the family's house, I stopped listening after that.

**Necia's POV**

After we had all been thinking, and after we had been assigned jobs the everybody seemed to go and do their own thing, Aaron Hotchner went an read the files all by himself and was later joined by David Rossi and JJ, Penelope Garcia and Emily Prentiss all sat together and talked about JJ's little boy and that left me with Derek Morgan and Spence,

"So Necia, what brought you to the BAU, of all places?" Morgan said crashing into the seat opposite to me, spilling flecks of black coffee on his shirt, which I then noticed was quite tight, and he had very nice muscles, come to mentioned it he was very good looking and very muscular,

"Like what you see baby girl?" he said cockily, he was _Laughing?_,

"Hmm I don't know, I would have to get a better look to find out" I said back, causing uproar of laughter from him and other areas of the plane,

"Well you got me their girl, but seriously what brings you here? We see some pretty gruesome stuff" he said, wiping tears of what I hoped was laugher from his face,

"You can thank Reid for getting me into this, I was working in a small cafe one day when he ordered a coffee, hmm what was it? Oh- A double shot espresso with six sugars, I didn't think he was being serious, and when I brought it out to him he gulped it down and I thought he was going to have a heart attack, because it was hot, of course" I replied,

"And? You dont just give someone a hot coffee then convince them to get two PHD's and join the FBI?" he said,

"I sat him down and we talked for ages, about where he works, I told him I used to be a cop, and that I was shot and out of work for a while then decided that arresting people without knowing them wasn't giving me any reassurance so I decided to study human behaviour and neuroscience, Of course not all where necessary but I wasn't sure where I was going, Then he made it regular" I said, my voice cracking at the end _I would always see those visits as dates, and now I'm working with him..._

"And I talked to Hotch and he said that an extra thinker would be a good thing, so I went back to the Cafe and said to come into the office one day" Spence sat down beside me after returning from the coffee machine with a fresh cup of coffee,

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when were landing, then we have to take a small water plane to get to the town" Spence says, he pats me on the knee and goes a bright shade of red, he mumbles something then rolls over to face the other way, _what's wrong with him? Have I done something?_ I look over to Morgan "Sorry but someone's got a crush" Morgan chuckles putting on his headphones, My mouth would have been a perfect circle,_ it's a joke, he couldn't like you_, I quickly look around the plane, all eyes are on me, No one speaks, no one moves, I feel as though I'm the unsub, I quickly close my mouth and sit up straight I manage a smile and then I too roll over, and pretend to sleep.

**Spencer Reid POV**

_Tobias Hankels gun is on my forehead, Every time he pulls the trigger, a monster steps closer to the baby, Finally when the gun is on its last shot, the shot with the only bullet in it, the monster reaches the baby, then the gun goes off, I wake up._

My whole body jolts and my eyes shoot open, I quickly look around the plane, but thankfully no one is awake, I roll over to face the window, and collide straight into Necia face "OW!, Spence what the hell!" Necia yells, my nose is bleeding, "Niece! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you where facing that way, ugh god sorry ill grab some tissues, you've got a blood nose!" I get up and walk to the coffee machine and grab two handfuls of tissue paper and ran back to my seat,

"How does someone turn that violently, ow bloody hell, Your nose is bleeding too, Thanks for the tissues, but I'm going to go and sleep in the spare seat over there to spare my face another blow" Necia joked but sat up and walked down the plane, I looked around the plane again, everyone was still sleeping, I got up and followed Necia and sat down opposite to her,

"Whoa Spence I moved away from you to save my own skin, you trying to hunt me down" Necia whispered and pressed the tissues onto her nose I do the same

"I'm sorry Niece I just woke up suddenly and rolled over and you were there a-and" I blurt out and focus on my nose,

"I'm okay Spence, you don't need to apologies it was an accident, anyway I think my nose has stopped bleeding" Necia whispers,

"Why are you whispering Necia? Everyone is sound asleep?" I ask her,

"Spencer are you okay? You've been stuttering all day and you've been really clumsy?" Necia asks me, _I'm going red again!_ I look down to the table,

"I'm fine- its juts um I've been having trouble sleeping-and um I-I I'm worried about your first day, I mean what if you get hurt or stuff up with something I mean I'm in c-charge of-f" Necia is laughing again, _I'm normally such a good liar?! Why has that changed?_,

"Spence don't worry about me, I've gone through my training and I've past which means I can handle myself" Necia says, she scrunches up the bloody tissues in one hand and holds out the other, _what?_ I just stare at her hand "W-what? And I'm not worried- I mean I am but it's just I am! It's a natural human response for someone to be concerned for the people you l-Care about!" I blurt out _oh god I almost said I loved her... Do I? Or is this just some form of reversed transference?_,

"Well it's good to know you... care Dr. Reid and give me your tissues I'm going to the bin, how long until we land?" Necia says and holds her hand out again, I comply and hand her my tissues then run my hand through my hair, "Approximately Thirteen minutes and fifty eight- seven seconds, excuse me" I get up and walk to the toilet _oh god she does know_, and I lock myself in the toilet.

Necia POV

_Are you kidding me? I've liked him ever since we've met, and he likes me? And he shows it after we've got a job together?_

I get up and walk to the bin, and I look down the plane, everyone is still asleep, I have thirteen minutes to spare and Spence has locked himself in the toilet, probably because of something I've said, I tuck my hair back into a pony tail and straighten my shirt and walk down and sit in my previous seat across from Derek and put in my earphones and click play, I look out the window and listen to Moonlight Sonata and let my thoughts drown.

"Wake up Necia, Were in Franklin, grab your bags we have to go in a water plane" Emily Prentiss is shaking my arm, I jump a little and pull out my earphones and get ready to grab my bags.

Once the team had settled in the small tavern Hotch set us all jobs, I was to go with Prentiss and Morgan and check out the crime scene, "Man this place is tiny!" Prentiss says looking out the passenger window, after that the rest of the day seems like a blur, until were back at the tavern,

"Even the urine makes sense" Rossi proclaims poking the fire,

"The urine makes sense? How?" Morgan asks, the teams eyes are on Rossi,

"Yeah it's an old hunting trick, urinate downwind to keep unwanted animals away" Rossi answers looking up from the fire place,

"Great so we've narrowed it down to people with hunting skills who knows a lot about his victims, how are we narrowing this down?"JJ adds,

"I'm running back ground checks on everyone in the town and it should be done by morning, ill cross reference everyone who's been in the system and people who have animal cruelty accounts" Garcia says, she keeps typing away on her computer,

"I've cleared up four rooms upstairs, if you need a coffee just go into the kitchen, Good night" The tavern owner Carol says,

"Only four?" Spence's voice breaks,

"Your teams twice the size of my entire department, any way I'm going to go lock up the station, see you in the morning agents" The sheriff tilts his hat and leaves the tavern followed by carol,

"I'm not sleeping with Reid" Morgan says,

"Dibs!" calls out Garcia, and grabs his hand,

"One bedroom has two beds in it, so Necia if you want to take that one with someone else..." Rossi looks around,

"No its okay you and Hotch take that room, I doubt you will want to share rooms with me" I laugh, _please volunteer for a room with me Prentiss or JJ I can't get stuck with Spence, Its already awkward enough for us!_,

"I'll bed with Prentiss if that's okay Niece?" JJ says, smiling weakly at me, I try not to act as though I've just been punched in the gut,

"Yep, sure, that's fine" I answer, it comes out as a whisper though,

"What happened to your nose Niece? It's all bruised" Hotch,

"On the plane I was sleeping and Reid rolled over and head butted my face, is it bad?" I ask, I try to avoid the embarrassed gaze from Spence,

"No not really, it takes the right light, but it looks really sore, are you sure your okay?" Prentiss answers, JJ and Morgan start to pack up their stuff,

"Yes I'm fine, I'm going to bed, what time do we wake up?" I look over to Hotch,

"All I'm saying is early, so we'll call you when we need you" Hotch looks up to me, and smiles weakly, I laugh as convincingly as I can,

"Well goodnight then, See you in the morning" I nod to Rossi, Hotch and Prentiss grab my go bag and head up the stairs to an unoccupied room, _one single bed and not a spare mattress in sight... I'm going to have to share a bed._

I dump my bag at the foot of the old wooden bed frame and go over and close the window that's letting the freezing cold air in, I scan the room for the bathroom, and grab my pyjamas out of my bag and head for the shower, I urn the hot water on and strip naked as quickly as I can and dive under the hot jets of water.

Spencer Reid's POV

I busy myself downstairs as long as I can, Pouring myself a glass of water observing the mounted animal heads on the wall, Stoking the fire, but time feels slowed, The team are slowly filtering out the room, slowly it's just me and Garcia in the room,

"Reid, sit" she pats the seat besides her and sips on her coffee excitedly,

"Um, no it's okay I was just about to go to bed, um yeah" I quickly turn and walk towards the staircase, _this can't be good_,

"No Pretty boy this will only take a minute and I can tell your mind is somewhere else, so come on now sit next to me" Garcia says, I slowly walk across the room and sit down next to her, I stare at the ground, I feel like a child about to get a lecture for a petty crime,

"So, how's Necia?" Garcia pretty much yells,

"She's, um f-fine? Why?" I ask

"I know that genius but what's with you today? If you like the girl just ask her on a date" Garcia whispers,

"What! Garcia I don't think of her that way!" my voice breaks and becomes high pitched,

"Spencer, you're normally really good at lying but you a least think she's pretty!" Garcia exclaims, putting her empty coffee cup down on the table,

"No I d-don't! I'm going to bed!" my voice still high pitch and I was stuttering like an idiot, _yeah right, like she believes me!_

"That is my inference Dr. Spencer Reid, but I will find out the truth soon! I am to brilliant not to!" she yells, I jump up the steps two at a time, and follow along the hallway until I find the room that Necia and I are sharing, but there's only one bed... and no spare mattress no couch, _oh god I'm going to have to share a bed with her, _I'm going all red and I can feel my pants getting tighter, _stop it! Nothing's going to happen she doesn't like me! _, I need to wash my face, I put my bags on the opposite side of the bed and head towards he bathroom, and I open the door and walk towards the sink,

"SHIT! REID! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Necia screams I spin around and see her standing there, fully naked and dripping wet, she grabs her towel and covers herself, I realize I'm staring and look away,

"Oh my god Necia I'm so sorry! I-I'm leaving!" I look out the ground and hurry out the room,

"What's goings on in here? Are you guys okay?" Morgan and Prentiss burst into the bathroom,

"Oh god! Sorry um sorry!"Emily yells and pushes Morgan back out the door,

"Spencer, get out! This is the worst day ever!" Necia yells and wraps the towel more tightly around her body, I literally run out the room, I go across the hallway to Prentiss's room, I make sure to knock this time,

"Come in" I hear her from the other side of the door, I open it and walk in, JJ is drying her hair,

"I've really screwed up, is Prentiss is here?" I ask, I scratch my face and sit down on the edge of the bed,

"No she went downstairs with morgan after they checked on you guys, what's wrong Spence?" JJ asks, and sits down next to me,

"You are one of the only people I trust can you keep a secret?"I rest my head in my hand,

"Yeah sure Spence, what's eating you?" She asks me,

"What? Nothings eating me?" I answer, what the heck is she talking about?

"No it's a phrase, Tell me already Spence!" she laughs and shakes my knee,

"I think I have feelings for Necia and I walked in on her having a shower and saw her naked, and I think she knows I like her a-and I have to share a bed with her, Oh god she hates me!" I bury my face in my hands,

"Spence, She will get over it, and Spence... I think she does like you, you both act exactly the same around each other, just tell her how you feel, but don't let it get in the way of your work we need you with this team alright Spence?" JJ gives me a hug, I can't even look at her I'm so embarrassed,

"Thanks JJ, but I don't know what I can do, anyway I'm going to bed, see you in the morning" I wave and leave the room and head back to mine, Necia must still be in the shower, I knock on the door,

"Necia? Sorry about earlier, I didn't know you where in their I didn't hear the water running and I-I um... which side of the bed do you want to sleep on?" I call out my ear to the door,

"I'll take the left side if that's okay, I'll be out in moment" her voice leaks out from behind the door,

"A moment is actually a measured amount of time- ninety seconds to be exact, old English literature states" I blurt out,

"How interesting, do you know who wrote that?" she says back,

"Of course I know who Necia, it's me" I laugh half heartedly,

_Am I actually going to tell her how I feel?_ My mind drifts to when I was in the bathroom, Necia's naked body, my pants are getting tight again, _Necia will be out of shower soon, you will get caught, _I decide to get into my pyjamas, I slip out of the clothes I am wearing and when I slide of my pants I accidently let out a groan, the friction causes me to jerk and groan again, I hear the bathroom door click "Hold on!" I yell _SHIT, _I quickly slip on my blue pyjama pants causing another groan I look down and see how obvious my erection is, I put my arms in my sleeves and sit down on the bed and put my pillow on my lap "You can come in!" I press the pillow down as hard as I can, I just contain my moan,

"Are you okay? Your shirts undone?" Necia says, she walks to the left side of the room and flicks her hair to one side, it drips down her singlet and onto her breasts, leaving small see through patches of her white singlet, I can just see the outline of her bra, when she turns around and bends down and pulls out her gun from her bag, I can't help but look at her body,_ I see her naked again water dripping down her olive breasts and speeding down her stomach..._

"You sure your okay Spence? You've been staring into space for a while..." she crawls up beside me on the bed, then sits beside me, her shorts have run up her legs, I'm going red and holding down the pillow as hard as I can,

"I um I-I'm just thinki-ng about things" I say but my voice breaks

"Spence, what you saw earlier, sorry I should've locked the door and sorry for yelling at you" she puts her hand on my arm,

"It's not your fault Necia, I should have knocked" she leans over and starts buttoning up my shirt,

"Wh-hat are you d-doing?"I grab her hands when the reach the lowest buttons, the pillow falls off my lap.

I'm sitting Next to Necia on a bed, in Alaska I'm holding her wrists while my fully visible erection is no longer hidden, Necia goes red in the face and looks away, _what the hell do I do? I've never been with any girl this way..._

"Niece I can explain!" I let her hands go,

"I-I really think that y-your um" _to hell with it!_, I lean over and kiss her, Not a proper kiss just a soft one on the lips, I lean back I'm as red as I've ever been and I stare at the ground, I expect her to slap me so much the when she moves her hand I flinch, But she doesn't hit me, she grabs my head and kisses me back, I'm shocked I just sit there, for a few seconds then I kiss her back.

**Necia Greys POV**

We sit there for a while, Just kissing, I'm so nervous, I'm so embarrassed I start to lean backwards and Spence leans on top of me, I start to unbutton the top his wearing,

"Niece! Wait you don't want this-Me I'm not, not um good enough" Spencer says, he breaks the kiss and I try to start I again, but he's holding my hands down,

"How aren't you good enough Spence? That doesn't make sense!" I complain, he lets go of my hands and crawls to the head board of the bed and I follow him,

"Niece, it's um I-I I'm a v-virgin, and I'm not a hulking great strong musclier man, I'm not good enough f-for you!" he mumbles and runs his hands through his hair,

"Spencer, I don't want some strong guy, I want you, the genius who actually cares about things, and it's okay to be a virgin Spence, I am to" I look down at the mattress, _I need him- I need this,_ I crawl forwards and sit on his lap, I can feel his hardness underneath me, his eyes go wide and he groans a little,

"Necia don't.." he gasps, I lean down and kiss him and he soon follows, I unbutton his top and try to pull I off, but he does it himself then pulls my top off, I kiss his jaw line, then make my way down his neck, he puts his arms around my stomach and pulls me close to him, we keep kissing for a long time.

**Spencer Reid POV**

I'm groaning every time she moves, the friction from her, my pants and my boxers all rubbing against my hardness, Necia starts to kiss down my neck, "The persons, who-oh! - wrote um" I try telling her about the moment but I can't help my moaning, her hand moves underneath my boxers, her cold hand stokes my erection, I groan and buck my hips, "Niece I don't have a-a con-dom" I groan,

"That's okay, you don't need one" she answers back,

"The pill is only, ninety ei-ght percent effec-t effective", she kisses me on the neck,

"Trust me Spence" she whispers in my ear, I kiss her roughly and roll her onto her back, and kiss her again, she pulls down my pyjama pants and I pull down hers, were both sitting across from each other in only our under wear, I crawl over to her and put my arms around her waist and pull her onto my lap, she pulls of my boxers and her lace panties, she grinds on my erection and we both groan together, "Are you sure about this Niece?" I gasp

She just kisses me, I lift her up and guide myself into her, She gasps, I control myself, because I can tell it hurts her, after a few seconds she starts to move, I groan, her tight warm sex feels nothing like I thought it could, I groan and thrust into her, I watch her as a thrust, see her reactions as I move in different angles and soon I find the place that makes her squirm and groan, I thrust again and again into the same place,

"Spen-ce I'm going t-o" she wraps her arms around me and I groan as she orgasms,

Necia lays still for awhile before moving again, she rolls onto her back and I enter her again, I softly thrust,

"Hard-er" she moans, I thrust as hard and as fast as I can, were both moaning and groaning together, I start to feel my stomach tingle can help but groan feel like I need to yell,

"Niece...!" I groan,

"Spencer we-we have to be quiet" she moans back, she pushes me onto my back and starts to ride me, I thrust as hard as I can and the tingling builds,

"Spence, i-im!" she moans

"Me too" I whisper, _one more thru-_, Necia and I climax at the same time, I ejaculate deep inside of her, everything is fuzzy and I feel numb, Necia is laying on top of me, once my head clears and I can feel my feet again I lean forwards and kiss Necia on the forehead, she looks up at me, she kisses me on the lips, we lay their kissing, Necia pulls away and rolls off of me, "we have to get changed now Spence" she smiles at me and pulls on a spare change of clothes, I check the time 12:49 I hop out of bed and pull on my pyjama bottoms but don't bother with a top I get back into bed and soon Necia is in bed with me, she crawls up and lays next to me, "Thanks Spence, I um..." she blushes and fiddles with the sheet, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I whisper, she looks up at me,_ shit_, I turn away and start to pull the quilt on top of me, "Of course" she whispers in my ear, I turn back to face her and kiss her, we pull the quilt over us and fall asleep holding each other, I don't dream that night, and all my nightmares stay away.


	2. Breaking Necks

**The Next Day**

Spencer Reid's POV

I woke up as Necia suddenly sat up started shaking my shoulders, I groggily opened my ears and started listening to what she was saying,

"Spence! Jesus Spencer get up NOW! Someone is yelling for help!" I bolt upright and Necia is ripping her dirty under wear off from last night and throwing on long black jeans, a white long sleeve button up t-shirt and a long thick grey French coat and soon I'm pilling on layers of warm clothes, Necia runs over to her bed side table and grabs both of our guns and badges, A loud yell from out sides makes us move a lot faster, I wrap my favourite purple scarf around my neck and Necia passes me my gun, I silently unlock our door and tiptoe into the hallway.

"Reid! She is outside Oh god what if she is hurt?" Morgan hisses, he is wearing he usual skin tight attire, I look back to where Necia was standing and see that she is already down stairs scanning the room,

"Who? Is it Garcia?" I whisper back, another door quietly springs open and a very tired looking Prentiss and JJ slink out.

"Guys! It's okay!" I hear Necia call from outside, I we all holster our guns simultaneously and race down stairs and outside, a very gloomy scene of Necia holding Garcia who is stained with blood and weeping and a man laying on the ground, his last words unheard by anyone but Garcia.

We all make our way over to wear the rough man lays and I overhear Necia comforting Garcia,

"Sh sh its okay, it's okay! You did everything you could possibly do and more... you helped that man die in peace" Necia leads Garcia past us and is joined by a very upset Morgan. I look at Necia face and she looks back, my heart tugs when I see how sad she looks, I rip my gaze away from her beautiful grey eyes and look down at the mangled man lying on the ground, _something's not right... something is... missing?_

Derek Morgan's POV

I watch as Necia, whom Penelope Garcia has barely ever talks to soothes Garcia into a silent sob, Necia looks over to me and nods, _time to step in a save the day..._ I sigh, I'm trying to hide it as best as I can but I can't... I'm angry, sad, frustrated did I mention angry? I let her down I didn't help her, Damnit imp mad! If only I had stayed up with her! We would have the unsub and Garcia would be her perky self!

"Morgan?" Garcia's voice comes out hoarse and sad,

"I'm here Baby Girl! Talk to me?" I walk over and sit in front of her, I grab a tissue and start dabbing away the slow stream of tears from her eyes, Necia excuses herself and walks over to converse with Hotch and Rossi,

"I felt him go..." Penelope whispers, she stares blankly ahead,

"you did the best thing possible my beautiful, you showed him your beautiful face and let him know that he is cared for by everyone in the town, the right thing" I stroke her beautiful plump face,

"I need you to tell me all that you can remember? Okay?" I ask her softly, but she screws up her face and pushes me away,

"I've told everyone all that I remember! I will not put this man's death down to a science! That is your world not mine!" she runs up the stairs and I hear a door slam, I look around the room and JJ nods to me and follow Garcia's trail, the team averts their eyes from me and continues to talk about this new evidence.

Spencer comes strolling up to me with a hidden smile on his face and stands beside me,

"What are you so happy about?" I ask him, he blushes and shuffles his feet, _what the heck?_

"Well it's... uh Nothing- Um the Man's name was Craig Romney, I think he might be missing his liver, post- mortem" the genius mumbles,

"The unsubs evolving" I say, I look over to where Hotch and Rossi are discussing something with their heads furrowed together,

"I know... How is Garcia?" Reid shoves his hands in his pockets,

"Not good" I mutter and storm outside to go and help somehow.

Necia Greys POV,

I'm in the bathroom again, brushing my hair and teeth which I didn't get a chance to do before I went downstairs, I splash the cold water onto my face and look up into the mirror, I thank spencer for turning the lights off last night, I unclip the first few buttons of my top and pull away the fabric.

I stare and the small dark purple scars the litter my olive chest, memories of being in a small basement the echo of Darren Walkers deep sinister laugh as I scream for help.

I shake my head and dry my hands and rush out of the room and bump into JJ on the way out and she yelps and I end up on the floor.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh I didn't see you!" JJ bends down and helps me back up,

"No it's completely my fault! I didn't look out for anyone" I shot up onto my feet and dust off my coat, I hear sobbing in the room across from me, I look quizzically at JJ and she nods her head. I walk into the small room and see Garcia sitting on a messy side of the bed, seeing as though Garcia didn't come up here to sleep last night it's where Morgan slept,

"Penelope?" I walk up and sit besides her and hold her close, I don't know why she lets me. I barely even know her.

Spencer Reid's POV,

The day rushes through, it seems as though with every step we take we seem to get a bit closer to finding and understanding this unsub, Garcia is back with us but she isn't her usual bright sunlight self, she seems deflated but soon enough Hotch is calling it a day... _ Another night besides Necia? Does she like me or... ugh why do dramatic things always happen to me? I'm an FBI profiler not a teenage boy! Pull yourself together!_ Even with my less than cheerful pep talk my palms start to sweat when Necia accidently brushes past me, and my voice breaks every few minutes after she mentioned something about sexual values, I'm sure that I was to do with the case but it was the two words and made its way into my foggy mind.

"You with us Reid?" Prentiss slips down onto the arm chair imp sitting at,

"Of course imp here imp obvio-sly um physically present" I mumble and twiddle my thumbs,

"We know that Reid what Emily meant was what are you thinking about? Necia JJ Emily and I have all been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now pretty boy?" Garcia says in a flat tone,

"I'm thinking about um... Abraham Maslow's hierarchy of needs! It's very important and quite crucial to our job! Um... yeah" I blurt out, JJ and Necia exchange humoured looks and Necia gets up finishes her tea and says goodnight to everyone, she disappears up the stairs without even glancing at me...

"You totally like her!" Prentiss slaps my knee, I turn red and start sweating again,

"I do not! She didn't even know what to call me, how could I possibly like someone who knows so little about me?" I burst out and try to stand up but two pairs of hands hold my shoulders down, JJ and Prentiss. Garcia lets out her squeaky laugh and I try not to make eye contact with any of the girls Garcia makes her way over in front of me and ruffles my hair,

"You are so cute when you lie!" She giggles,

"What makes you think I like her?" I yell at them all, I twist in their grip but their full weight rests on my shoulders and wrists,

"Because you follow her around the room like a lost puppy dog! And all day you have been volunteering to go with her everywhere!" JJ laughs, I hear footsteps come down from the top floor, I squeeze my eyes shut in dread,

"Well. Well. Well! What are you girls up to? I hope this is consensual" Morgan laughs and continues down the staircase and JJ Garcia and Emily laugh, I start to struggle again and morgan walks up to the chair and massages Garcia's shoulders,

"They are holding me down! Definitely not consensual! Morgan get them off me!" I struggle against them but it's no use their whole body mass is weighing down my arms,

"Come on baby girl, Leave pretty boy alone we all need some sleep, and imp planning on a candlelit bath together then a long night in bed" The tall dark man laughs, I almost wince

"Hmmm, I don't think you deserve this goddess but I might just treat you tonight" Garcia laughs back and stands up,

"And you girls get some sleep, another big day tomorrow" Morgan half suggests half orders, Prentiss nods her head not wanting to disobey an order whereas JJ just winks at them, they disappear hand in hand up the stairs no doubt for some flirting. But JJ and Prentiss stay next to me,

"So... Tell me about last night! We know you saw Necia naked" Prentiss asks, JJ looks at me and zips her lips shut with one hand, _good, so at least she isn't telling anyone about me going into her room and freaking out about Necia..._

"What are you implying Emily?" I snap angrily, My hands are starting to go numb and imp very tired, I flex my wrists and Prentiss notices the subtle movement and takes her arms off me and JJ soon follows,

"I was just asking what happened." Prentiss says softly, they cross their arms and stand in front of the chair, I rub my fore arms,

"We had a few hard words, I apologized then... We went to sleep" A convincing lie, If the walls where as soundproof as they seemed,

"But do you like her?" Prentiss asks, I have to control myself to stay seated rather than say something witty and disappear in my room... I have to act naturally annoyed if I want to convince them,

"No! Please just let me go to sleep!" I startle them with my sudden yelp, I didn't hear the footsteps as they came down the stairs but I hear them creep up behind the two girls, They mustn't hear her or something because they just stand there fixated on me pondering my lies,

"Well I still doubt you but we will let it go for now, But Reid it's our job to find out things and see through lies" Prentiss says with a thin smile on her face, I try to hide my smile as Necia sands behind them with her thin hands in her coat pockets, she tucks a lose strand of white hair behind her ear, and grins sheepishly,

"Imagine the kids, thin tall white haired children with brown eyes" JJ chuckles,

"I would be very jealous" Prentiss adds and closes her eyes for a moment,

"I dislike children I always feel as though I will step on their feet and hurt them" Necia chimes in from behind them, Both of the agents jump and spin around, all the colour has drained from JJ's face while Prentiss seems to have gone quite red, I cover my mouth to stifle my laugh,

"Oh hey Necia how long..." Prentiss starts to say but Necia cuts her off,

"Long enough to know you don't trust your co-workers words and to think that our children would have white hair, Which I personally don't agree with for two reasons, one of which is that it's very rare for the genetic gene of white hair to appear and two he is merely an old friend" Necia says deadly calm, the two senior agents look at the floor, Necia is making them feel ashamed and even I feel a little guilty,

"I may be new, I may be a stranger, but please start to accept me as more than a play mate for the Alpha males around here, I joined the BAU to catch the bad guys" Her words echo through the room, JJ adjusts her hair and looks apologetically at me, I nod my head at her and then she looks at Necia who just smiles, Prentiss just stands there with her mouth open and JJ has to guide her up the stairs, we both don't move until we hear a door close,

"As fun as that..." I cut Necia off before she can make a witty remark,

"I'm sorry! They are completely right and so are you, we are here for a job not to chase after woman" I hiss and stand up and walk over to her,

"We will talk about this once we finish the case, For now let's get some sleep" she takes my thin sweaty hand and leads me up stairs and into our room, we she locks the door and plants a firm kiss on my cheek, I can't help but blush and as soon as she disappears into the bathroom I hold my hand onto the cheek that she kisses, its burning hot.

I smile happily and follow her into the bathroom. I'm greeted by the smell of lavender and roses and see the steam pouring out from underneath and besides the shower curtain, her thin hands come out of the steam and pull me into the shower clothes, gun and all, I quickly take my gun off and place it outside the shower,

"I thought we were just old friends?" I say I can't really hide the hurt in my voice,

""Letts make it look that way" she Purrs, and pulls me down to her height by my tie, our lips connect and somewhere between the kissing and the hot water pouring onto us, I end up without any clothes on , holding a very naked and soapy Necia and kissing her.

Necia Grey POV

_Hot water. Soap, lavender, roses, Spencer Reid's hands on the small of my back holding me up, kissing... God he is a good kisser, this is so bad... I really shouldn't be doing this, but he tastes like coffee and sugar and I can stop myself,_ I hear him groan involuntarily and he accidently bites my lip, and bumps my tender nose, I squeak a bit from pain but more because I feel him pull away from me,

"What's wrong?" I ask, no able to hide the longing from voice, I lick my lips and taste coffee beans and blood,

"I um what are we doing? I mean in the shower?" He asks me, just above a slurred mumble he looks away from me and I notice his erection and I know what he means, well I assume so, _in the shower? Jesus let's just hope we don't break our necks..._


	3. Canis Lupis

_One-Fifth_

**Hey guys! Man I am so sorry that the last update took so long and I mean like…. What was it three Four months? Anyway I got a lot of favourites and followers for my first chapter but no reviews, But I understand it was a bit well, **_**Erotic**_** for commentary to be left, Cause as a hot guy once said,**

"**Cass, you don't watch porn in a room full of guys, and you don't talk about it!" (Even though I'm a chick the same rule applies…. Mostly ;)**

**Anyway enough supernatural on with the story!**

**Idontowncriminalmindsandifid idtherewouldbesomanygodamnde monsrunningaround.**

**BTW this chapters got gore and violence at the end so don't read if not interested but c'mon…. **_**criminal freaking minds**_

**Emily Prentiss POV**

"Put your guns down! You don't want it to end this way!" Rossi yells at the gang of town folk, I keep my glock trained on Owen who was madly swinging is gun from person to person, but especial focusing on Necia and me,

"He killed my Mum!" Joshua Beardsley yells to Rossi, Necia shifts slightly besides me and Owen whips around, everything seems to go into slow motion, Joshua goes to fire at Owen and Rossi shoots him in the shoulder, Owen quickly takes aim at Necia and is pulling the trigger when Reid kicks him in the back of the knee and Owen falls into a heap on the ground, The years of hunting taught him how to fall without firing, _so he wouldn't scare of the game.. _ by the time I've holstered my gun Morgan has Owen in handcuffs and Joshua is making his way down the docks back to town to get his shoulder patched up,

"You alright Necia?" I ask her and put my hand on her shoulder, I expect her to flinch or at least be shaking but she's standing tall and doesn't seem affected at all

"Yeah Bad move though… really wasn't the brightest thing to do in this situation" she chuckles weakly and puts her revolver back into its holster _same as Reid's but silver and… ivory? The whole guns is engraved with snakes entwined with each other….. strange_, Necia notices my stare and smiles sheepishly at me, I see Rossi having trouble containing the town folk who's names I don't know, so I climb off the boat and assist him, glancing back at Necia to see Reid walking up to her, I can't help but be thankful he had kicked Owen, well apart from last night's awkward encounter with her walking up and confronting JJ and I, I think I genuinely like her, She seems _Gutsy._

**Spencer Reid's POV**

I quickly make my way over the slippery boat and look over my shoulder, every ones clearing out,

"Are you okay?" I ask Necia softly and pull her into a hug, and wrap my arms around her shoulders

"I'm fine" she hesitates but then snakes her arms around my waist, I squeeze a little tighter and she rests her head on my shoulder,

"Really I am" she whispers I kiss her cheek and I blush immediately and let go of her,

"I know" I smile at her and help her onto the Jetty.

"Thanks for doing that back there Spence, probably would've been a lot messier if it wasn't for you" She says to me as I pull her up from the ladder, she straightens up and taps on my bullet-proof jacket and starts to undo her own, we make our way back to where Morgan's car was hastily parked,

"Well it was just my instincts, but you and I were lucky he didn't go down pulling the trigger" I nervously unclasp the Velcro, _I could have been the reason she got shot…_ I shake my head because gory images filter into my head of Necia bleeding out._ No!_

"Pfft! With all those years of hunting experience? Highly unlikely and I guess the only other option would be to shoot him, now he may be screwed to hell but Owen is still a kid" she blurts out,

"You have a really calm understanding of life and death. Most people would be angry he tried to shoot you?" I question her, I slide my vest over my head and offer to carry Necia's but she just shrugs me off,

"I guess I'm calm with it because I was brought up with it" She sighs and we continue our journey to the car in silence.

Derek Morgan's POV

Necia and Reid seem exceptionally quiet as they pile into the car, the sheriff had already taken Owen into custody and Prentiss, Hotch and Rossi continued with them, JJ sits in the back with Necia and Reid slides into the passenger seat, _maybe they're all just shaken up about Owen._ I start the ignition when JJ speaks up,

"Aren't the mountains just beautiful?"

"Mountains make up at least one-fifth of the world's landscape" Reid says calmly also admiring the large woody mountain,

"And provides homes for one-tenth of the world's population" Necia continues, I pull out of the dock and start to head towards the station,

"Do you reckon we have time to climb one?" Necia's asks suddenly,

"Niece, those mountains are huge! And who knows what animals are walking around on them" JJ laughs at the new agent

"Trust me I can handle it" She counters,

"I'll tag along as long as you ask Hotch" Morgan smiles into the review mirror and Necia winks at him,

"Get a room you two" JJ laughs again and turns around smiles at me,

"Well we actually we have four so Morgan can take his pick and I'll go get Penelope" Necia says with a small smile on her face, I laugh out loud and JJ sits in her seat laughing but also looks quite shocked, I look over to see if the boy genius is finding this conversation as amusing as us but see his eyes are staring out of the window and he seems quite red,

"Everything all right back there kiddo?" I look back onto the road and wait for his quite voice to give me some answer but nothing comes out,

"Hey Reid? What's up" I frown and look into the little mirror, he looks away from the window,

"Hmm? Oh um yeah just looking at the mountains did you know about 80% of fresh water comes from mountains…" he drops off and looks exceedingly red _something's up_,

"Well why don't you come with me and Necia to climb one, seeing as though you two know so much about them" I slow down as we turn onto the main street of the charming little town,

"Well I guess some exercise could be good…" He answers and looks back out the window,

"Okay I'll ask when we get to the station" Necia volunteers and rubs Reid's leg, He just smiles uncomfortably at her and continues to look out his window, We pull into the station and JJ and Necia hop out and Necia tells us she will be back in a minute.

I unbuckle my seat belt and turn around in my seat and look at Reid,

"Kiddo tell me what's going on or I'll get JJ to" I ask him, he smiles bat me but sees that I'm not joking and quickly looks away,

"It's nothing really, just a bit of drama" he mumbles and fiddles with his hands,

"As I said before Reid, Tell me or so help me" but this time I smile slightly so I don't pressure him too much,

"Alright but I've already said its nothing… When Owen went to shoot Necia today, and I kicked him in the back of the knees... something Necia said as we were walking back made me think, We really have to be prepared for anything, and when push becomes shove you have to be able to decide someone else's life over another's, and you have to be ready for the consequences but no matter what happens as long as you are still conscious life moves on, even if it seems like it won't" he blurts out and twists his fingers, cracking them, what he says wrings my bones and my mouth falls open, _what! WHEREDIDTHISCOMEFROM? Has something happened? Why is my little brother thinking like this!_

"I mean I could have pulled my gun out and shot him dead, but I didn't I chose his life over Necia, I mean even if she wasn't hurt, what if she was shot because he fell down pulling the trigger, She said it was her fault that he tried to shoot her, and I admit she made a bad decision but it shows you how much unconscious trust you have that the people around you won't hurt you, all she did was move and her life was put in danger" He finishes his speech and his voice level has risen and cracks a few times,

"Look kiddo I think all that you have said is true, We have to be prepared, life moves on, and you chose mercy instead of execution and yes you do have to make life and death decisions but you have to base who lives it on who earns it, Not who asks for it" I keep my voice and expression as happy as possible but my mind is reeling trying to get to grips with the truth of it all,

"It's the job pretty boy, And your fantastic at it" I reach over and pull him into a tight hug, its awkward but I don't care,_ because I know that tis kids mind will be his own demise,_ I shake off the haunting thought and release Reid see Necia walking towards us grinning she's holding Reid's satchel and has her trench coat on, she gets in the car and hands Reid his satchel,

"Sheriff says best climbing hill is eight kilometres North takes about an hour to scale" She grins, I see her slide a knife into a knife jack attached to the inside of her Doc Martins,

"Kilometres? And why have you got a knife?" I ask suspiciously

"Oh sorry eight kilometres is." Necia begins to say,

"Four miles, or one thousand seven hundred and eight point nine yards" Reid blurts out, he seems more cheerful after venting to me,

"Yeah sorry sometimes I forget to convert stuff like that, Oh and the knife if for the mountain climbing, never know when you could need it" she laughs quietly and starts to change her jacket and hand out two more to us, "_We really have to be prepared for anything, and when push becomes shove you have to be able to decide someone else's life over another's" well Reid is right, Necia is prepared, and she is willing to fight for whatever __it__ is_

"That's the Metric system, which isn't used in America, Where you taught here?" Reid asks her, I slip on my jacket thankful for its waterproof warmth,

"Ha well you got me, My family is Norwegian, I was born in Australia but I went to boarding school in England but I've always used the metric system even when I was working in the café" she laughs awkwardly and hands us each a water bottle,

"I didn't know that! Wow why did you board so far away?" I ask her my curiosity gets the better of me before I can think to respect her privacy,

"Um I was a lot smarter than the kids at my school so my parents thought it was best for me" she laughs, I start the car and start heading north,

"Where did you get these jackets? There super warm!" Reid asks, they all seem to fit perfectly,

"Sheriff lent them to me, Said there far better than any woollen sweater you can buy, Left here Morgan" she mumbles. We turn onto a small muddy road.

**Aaron Hatchers POV**

I never have liked small town cases, there always seems to be so many more casualty's, I sit and look at Owens confession, No interrogation was needed he just admitted to it and signed the paper, Joshua Beardsley will probably be arrested when he is out of hospital, I sigh inwardly _I wish I could've gone on that hill climb with Morgan, Reid and Agent Grey, this town is so beautiful I wish I could've brought Jack and Hayley… I miss her so much_, I feel my eyes start to get hot and flashes of her laying broken and bloody on the floor rush through my brain, I quickly stand up sign the paper and give it to the sheriff,

"Necia did well for her first case, gave us a good insight" Rossi walks over to me with two coffees and hands me one,

"She's a very capable agent, I can see her fitting in here, well we all know she has already made friends with Morgan and Reid seems to just be downright in love with her" I let a thin smile come to my lips and Rossi joins me, but we are interrupted by a bustling Garcia and JJ,

"So He tried to shoot her? That little!" JJ walks beside Garcia who is practical fuming over the latest piece of gossip, JJ looks extremely tired but Garcia continues to relentlessly ask her question after question of how Reid was the hero of the day, Rossi and I chuckle and are soon joined by a few friendly officers who would like to know a little about profiling.

**Necia Greys POV**

We stand at the top of the mountain and admire the view, no skyscrapers, taxis or smog anywhere to be seen and it's good to be able to get some nice _clean_ air I can't help but take large deep breaths and closing my eyes, the smell of damp pine needles and oak trees and the sounds of animals getting ready for the winter, I smile goofily with the sheer delight of being somewhere so much like home,

"Really Beautiful isn't it" Morgan says, it's more of a statement than a question but Spence and I answer with sounds of greedy satisfaction,

"Definitely worth the climb" I add and walk over to Spencer who is admiring the ocean,

"I never see enough of the ocean, Of course I don't like boats but, there something about the ocean that just pulls you in" he smiles happily, I see him go to pull me closer but jerks his hand away, I feel offended but then I remember who were with, he looks sheepishly at me, I quickly press four fingers to my lips then on his wrist, _ my family's way of saying "I Care for you" always seems so much more meaningful than the three words apparently every girl wants to hear_, Spence gives me a crooked look, I forgot nobody does that,

"My parents used to do it to me, when I would cry, they also used to say to me _Det spiller ingen rolle hva du er det bare saker hva du gjør_, which pretty much means that It doesn't matter what you are, It only matters what you do" I whisper to the tall Man, He smiles an nods,

"So you can speak Norwegian?" he asks excitedly,

"Bare litt Spencer lese" I answer he grins and looks back to the ocean, I see a little plane begin to land,

"We better get a move on" I mutter,

"It's a shame, I don't want to go it's so beautiful" Morgan adds then walks over to us, Small flecks of white filter down and land on his dark exposed arms, I look up and see large grey fluffy clouds,

"Good timing I suppose" Reid says and holds his hand out and catches an exceptionally large snowflakes and try's to observe it before it melts away to water in his large hands, Morgan pulls his hood up and starts to head back the way we came before our tracks are lost, we a quick to follow.

Where about halfway down the hill before the snow starts to fall heavily, and I'm so glad I sweet talked the Sheriff into letting us borrow these police jackets, I hear a crack behind me and I turn to see If any things there and am greeted by a pack of Canes Lupus, Wolfs.

"Um Morgan, Reid, No sudden movements but we've got company" I say softly, the five wolfs spread out around us,

"What?" Morgan doesn't have to turn because a wolf runs past him,

"Fuck" Morgan swears,

"they will be more likely to attack if you run of move suddenly, but there not stupid, were either being hunted or were invading their territory" Spence says in a loud, the largest wolf a dark grey wolf flattens his ears when Spence raises his voice,

"Game over" I say sarcastically and the wolfs start to run towards us

"Run! Don't run?" Morgan yells he pulls his gun out of his holster, _Shit! Mines in the car I only brought fragging knife?! _ I turn around and push Spence and we all start running as fast as we can down the snowy slopes but the snow is so thick now we can only see a few meters in front of us and branches keep appearing out of nowhere and hitting me, my lungs burn and my I can't feel my feet, even in this freezing weather I am sweating, I feel a wolf nip at my heels and I stumble over a loose rock, a horrible growl comes out of the wolfs mouth and I spin around and thrust the knife into the wolfs chest, The poor animal slumps and I fall on my back,

"NECIA!" Morgan skids around and runs towards my but more wolfs focus on him and Spencer than they do me,

"RUN" I yell and I'm back on my feet, I hear a gunshot and Reid has taken a wolf down, another one and Morgan has to, three more wolves advance on us though and must be hard to hit because soon enough Morgan ditches his gun and starts to defend himself from an oncoming wolf,

"Help over here!" Reid yells I can see him struggling, with blood covering one half of his face and him holding the gun so he can use it to hit the wolfs, the snow is so thick air can barely see the wolfs, I hear a guttural growl from behind a pine tree and see a grey wolf jump out at spencer, my senses kick into overdrive and I run over and tackle him on the ground and the wolf lands on its feet and is joined by a white wolf and are heading for us,

"My guns- Out of ammo Necia!" Spencer says breathlessly,

"Go help Morgan" whisper quietly holding the large grey wolfs eye,

"I don't think I can" he whispers back, a thump from where I saw Morgan last is followed by a long whine and Morgan appears bloody and torn from the haze of snow,

"Morgan!" I yell and he sees us and picks up a large branch and runs over and swings at the white wolf and Spencer gets up and Morgan quickly throws him another clip of ammunition but he loads it to slowly and the gravy wolf pounces on me, and starts to bite down on my arms, I swing my hand and connect the knife to the dogs face and if pauses its attack for a second to yelp and I quickly roll it over on its back,

"NECIA! WATCH OUT!" Morgan yells and runs after the white wolf but its faster it leaps at me but I twist around and swing my arm and successfully make contact with its throat, hot blood sprays my face and nausea sets in, the wolf crumples when it lands besides me, a loud gunshot rings out and the grey wolf whimpers and runs away back from wherever the hell it came from, I look around and see the blood stained snow with the occasional wolf, only two of which are dead, the third the one that attacked Morgan limping away, the white wolf besides me bleeds onto me and stains the snow around it,

"Is everyone okay?" Spence asks,

"I could use a few stiches, Necia?" Morgan replies angrily he drops the large branch and looks down at his bloody hands,

"Let's get the hell out of here" I hiss I roll the wolf off of me, Pain and sadness of what just happens hits me and soon m limping down the snowy mountain ripping pieces of my t shirt off to help the two men stop bleeding a little,

"Guess that knife came in handy" Morgan says and bends down and picks up his gun which was buried in the snow,

"What happened to your gun?" Reid asks

"Damn thing jammed" he swears and wipes a fresh flood of blood of his chest, we continue down the mountain watching our surroundings now.

**Penelope Garcia's POV**

I'm sitting in the warm inn having a daring of a chai latte, _where are you Morgan? You were supposed to be back half an hour ago?_ I check my satellite radio for the billionth time and see no indication of contact I sigh and take another sip, JJ comes down the stairs and sits beside me,

"Insure they just lost track of time" She fiddles with her hair,

"There profilers there never late! And I can tell you're nervous! You only ever play with your hair when you are!" I hiss and sip on my hot drink, just rests her hands on the table,

"Did you hear that?" JJ asks and looks towards the door

"No? "I look over my shoulder just as the door bursts open and the three missing agents pile in bloody and torn.

"OH MY…" Morgan holds up his hand and helps Reid walk Necia over to the couch, JJ and I grab the first aid kit and rues over to them, they all crash down besides each other,

"What the hell happened? And why didn't you call us!?" I cry as I start to clean morgana face which is cut up badly,

"I calling Hotch now Garcia" juju holds the large black phone to her ear,

"Niece… are you alright?" Reid says to the almost unconscious agent, her normally blonde hair is stained blood red, she raises four fingers to her lies and press them down on his wrist,

"They're on their way, what happened?!" JJ asks and walks over to Reid and Necia and cradles Reid's torn up hand,

"We made it up the mountain and we saw the plane land…" Necia starts, but doesn't finish she just rolls her head back, I look over to the new agent and see her bleeding badly through her neck, I look up to Morgan and he nods a go to Necia and press a clean tissue down she says thank you quietly and raises her hand to take the tissue I gave it away,

"Half way down the mountain there where wolfs, we ran like all hell but the biggest one tripped Necia up and she hit her head, but by the time she could get up the wolfs where on us, Seven of them" Reid mumbles and looks over to me,

"Five are dead, Two left" Necia groans, Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi burst into the room with the towns doctor and a nurse I haven't met before.

**Necia Greys POV**

My neck is on fire, I hear a loud bang and people are the inn, _I wonder if Morgan locked the car, where is Spence's bag?_

"Necia can you hear me?" agent hatcher holds one of my hands, but my vision is very blurry and I try to say something but I'm tired, I bright light is shone in my eyes a few words are muttered and the man with the light moves on,

"You will need a few stich's but you have a concussion, Come on you can have a shower, we will see another night" Hotch says to me he's is about to pick me up when I wince,

"Wait! My ankle is probably sprained just help me walk, I'll be fine" I slur my words but Hotch understands I don't want to be carried and walks me to my room,

"Are you okay? Do you need help with anything?" Hotch asks me as I sit down on my unmade bed,

"I'm so sorry hatcher, I've hurt members of the team with my own stupid idea" I blurt out,

"No you went for a walk, and you were attacked it was bad luck and you had no intentions of this appending… obviously because you're the most beaten up" He smiles and me and I feel a bit less guilty,

"We leave tonight" I say, I meant it to be a question but I don't want to take away precious sleep from the other agents,

"Can you manage it?" he asks me, he goes to open my bag and looks at me questionably, I nod weakly, he unzips it and pulls out some clean clothes, I remove my soft leather lace up boots,

"I just took on 7 wolfs head on, I can handle a plane flight" I laugh weakly, he nods,

"after you shower go down and see the doctor about your ankle and bandage your forearms, he said the concussion should clear in a few hours so just take it easy" he leaves me to shower, and its more than brutal pain when I step under the hot water, it rushes right into the deep cuts on my arms face and breasts.

I hear spencer walk into the bedroom undress then come into the shower, he slides the curtains back and steps in with me, he brushes through my hair with his hand and gently kisses the base of my neck,

"I spoke to the doctor he said if you were uncomfortable with him giving you stiches that I could seeing as though I've had FBI medical training" he turns me around and studies the deep wounds on my chest, avoiding my breasts,

"I don't want any stiches, Why was your face bleeding so much when we stopped running?" I ask him,

"come on, let's get ready" the skinny boy pulls me out of the shower, and blushes when the light is fully on us and we can see each other completely naked, he wraps a towel around himself and then me and we go and get ready to go home.

**Derek Morgan POV**

"Holy shit" Prentiss says as she looks at the bloody area where we were attacked, only three wolves lay on the ground so one left afterwards, Hotch walks up besides me with two shovels, I go to take one but he gives on to Prentiss instead and they start to Burt the animals and I busy myself by covering up the blood stains with more snow, my hands burn from the deep cuts the wood gave me, and my legs are slashed two but I'm glad I'm not in as bad a shape as Necia, who was barely conscious when we brought her inside,

"How you are all in one piece is a miracle" The Sheriff says,

"I'm so sorry for what happened, with all the murders going on I forgot about this pack of wolves, they've been running around destroying things and killing animals for months now, sorry I didn't say anything, I feel just terrible" The sheriff apologises to me and I can tell he is genuinely upset,

"Its okay sheriff I understand"

**Two hours later**

"Thank you for coming out and I am so sorry for the attack, I wish there was some way I could make it up to you all?" The sheriff addresses the team,

"Just keep yourself safe, that's the best results for us" Agent Rossi answers the team all shake hands with the officers and pile onto the two small planes.

Everybody sleeps all the way home.

**Ohohohoho guess what! I'm thinking of adding in a little bit of a twist here but it's a little bit of a supernatural/harry potter type thing whaddaya think? Yes no? leave a comment please **

**PS: lots of Australian Terms are used in this chapter so if you don't know what something is just Google it or ask moi **** xox **


	4. The Birds take flight

**Derp derp derp, this chap is set a month later, so only a few cuts and bruises are left. : D hope you enjoy,**

**FYI thank you to those who reviewed and I decided I'm going to keep it strictly criminal minds**

**Necia Greys POV**

The sounds of the town pigeons pecking at my window waiting for their regular treat of bird seed, barely even registers to me this morning, I'm too caught up on this case, _four children, each taken from their homes each have a twin, boys, twelve to seventeen year olds, none have been found but the unsub goes back roughly a week later and kills the parents…_ I slam the files shut and a few of the birds fly away from the large double window, I walk over and climb out onto the little balcony and feed them all, they gently coo their thanks and start eating, I walk to the wrought iron fence and lean on the edge and sigh, I watch the little cars drive in the street below and listen to my neighbours wind chimes tinkle in the wind,

"Good Morning Necia! I see the birds are bothering you again! Just grab a pan and a spoon and bang it a few times, trust me lass they will go away!" Mrs Tanner yells at me from her porch, a lovely old lady w is always tending to her wind chimes or her garden, which has been growing a lot better now the pigeons favour my food instead,

"Morning Mrs Tanner, and it's okay I like the birds" I call back and she smiles at me,

"Okay then, you take care at work today, make sure you show the skinny boy who's boss" she calls back, her short silver hair adds to the effect that she's old but she is so well _cool_, I laugh and I hear her husband shuffling around in her apartment and she waves to me and heads back inside.

I inwardly sigh, I take in a deep breath and appreciate the aroma of coffee drifting from my French styled apartment,_ wait… I'm not making coffee_ I'm only in my pyjamas but I always keep a knife hidden somewhere, I sneak my hand under the railing and pull out a sharp knife and spin around, and grab the man's arm and pin him to the open glass door, I keep the knife to his throat, I look up to his confused eyes and messy hair, I groan and put the knife down,

"Holy crap you scared the hell out of me!" I rub my temples and adjust my top, I walk back out to the balcony and pull out an iron chair _which matches the fencing and the table almost perfectly_ and sit down,

"Hey I'm sorry, you did give me a key though and I did knock. I saw you out on the balcony and turned on the coffee grinder" Spencer says, he rubs his throat and I can see a little red line showing up, he looks at me suspiciously,

"Yeah well next time say something before you sneak up on me" I say he smiles apologetically and puts his satchel down on the table in front of me, he goes back inside and starts to make the coffee, his satchel I part open and I can see a little leather wallet it has _W.R _engraved on it and my curiosity gets the better of me, I pull it out and study the fine craftsmanship of it, _what does W.R mean?_ I open the wallet and the smell of leather wafts upwards, I see credit cards, book store cards, library cards, I see a photo of a plate of chicken cacciatore, the meal I specially cooked for him at the café I used to work at, the cup of coffee next to it seems so out of place, and I'm sitting across the table from him sipping on a cup of tea looking around the café I loved so much, I smile and look to the picture of Henry being held by JJ, and a photo of him and his mother, I hear a crash from inside and I gently put the wallet inside the satchel and race inside,

"I'm sorry! I'm cleaning it up now" spencer steps around the shattered coffee cup, he knows this apartment back to front and returns with a broom a moment later, I start picking up the large broken pieces,

"It's fine Spence! It's no big deal" I laugh at him and get some paper for the shards to go in, we finish cleaning and pour the sweet coffee into two cups and head back outside, we step around the large pillows strewn across the floor from the night before, Spencer lives in the apartment next door, but his is styled very differently to mine, with little antiques in every nook and cranny not to mention many books _everywhere_! His house always seems so much more warm and welcoming, but he often comes over here to get fresh air,

"I love how the pigeons come to visit your house, but they can harbour various diseases" he mumbles and sits down opposite to me,

"I've treated them with bird stuff "I say back to him, I sip on the very sweet black coffee,

"How come you don't get... well pregnant? We don't use protection and you told me you're not on birth control?" he blurts out, looking at me in my pyjamas, _he probably has noticed how skinny you're getting_, his eyes go wide and he looks away,

"Sorry" He mumbles, he sips his coffee and occasionally,

"Let's go sit inside and talk" I glance over his shoulder and see that Mr and Ms Tanner are sitting on the porch, occasionally looking at us, spencer grabs his satchel and his coffee and we go into the main part of the apartment where the kitchen meets the lounge room and leads off to a toilet and a bedroom with an en suite, I look around and notice most of my stuff is either Black, dark blue white or grey, with the occasional burst of gold, blue, red and light purple lots of pastel colours, Spencer sits down on the large soft couch and looks at me expectantly, even if he is a few shades of red, I look at the time six thirty AM, I sigh and go and sit next to him, I rub my hands over a sore bruise on my leg,

"I had been working on a murder case when I was a cop, three people found dead every month and we had no leads, My partner Samuel Collette and I had just been the latest crime scene, when we got in his car and when we hit the ignition the car locked itself and we couldn't get out, chloroform was in the air-conditioning and it wouldn't turn of, we were unconscious in a matter of seconds, I woke up chained in a dark room ait Samuel across from me, The unsubs came in and beat Samuel until he was unconscious then did the same to me, he burnt me with cigarettes, electrocuted me, I was there four days, then he shot Samuel in the head and gutted me, But he cut too low to kill me he just shredded all my reproductive stuff, he dropped me off at the hospital and I returned to work to catch the son of a bitch, but we never did… Samuels's body was found a week later" My voice catches at the end and I pretend to cough, I feel pressure on my hand and see that spencer has been holding it,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even know" he whispers, I'm on the verge of tears, I start laughing at the irony of it all, Spence looks worried,

"You know why it's funny? Because one day I will find that bastard, and I'm going to be the one to put him six feet under. I have his name, and what he looks like, I'll never forget it if he makes one mistake I will get him" I hiss, I rub my eyes _do not cry! Crying is weak!_ I pull myself together and look at spencer who looks like he is about to cry himself,

"Any way, things happen and I'm over it, just its hard to talk about it because apart from a handful of people, I've never breathed a word of it" I look back down to the now cold cup of coffee, were completely quiet and even the birds outside seem to be silent,

"What about your family? They must've been worried?" Spence pulls me close to him, but for the first time ever I hate his touch, it makes me feel like a child who has lost her toy, I push away from him,

"My parents were murdered and my brother was kidnapped, his twin brother lives on another continent because whenever where close to each other people die!" I realize I'm yelling at him, and put my hands to my mouth and lean forwards and bury my face in my hands, I expect Spencer to say something, or move away from me but he doesn't, he moves close to me and lye's me down so my head rests on his lap, I stare blankly at the intricate drawing of my childhood horse,

"I didn't even know you had a brother…" he whispers I hear the hurt in his voice and I can almost feel my heart rip through my chest,

"Well then I'm doing my job well, Protecting him" I say I look up to spencer and he smiles weakly at me,

"What was his name?" he asks and shifts my hair long whitish hair off my face,

"My brother? Markel and my other brother was Felix" I say,

"Your parents… was their names?" he asks again,

"Alina and Nikolai, traditional Norwegian names" I say breathlessly, it's been so long since I've spoken about my parents, I sit up and take our cups to the kitchen and spencer follows,

"What were they like?" he says coming up behind me and holds onto my hips,

"My mother looked like me, I remember her always teaching me about Norway, and my father would always play with me and the boys in our backyard whenever I wasn't at school, we would ride our horses on our property, I loved that old country house my dad was a tall strong man who looked a lot like Hotch actually but he smiled more" I sigh,I rinse the cups and put them in the sink, Spence turns me around and studies the few cuts left on me, the ones I didn't get stitched,

"We have work in an hour and a half" I mumble in his ear,

"You don't look like you slept well, were you working on the case all night?" he asks gently and we walk back to the lounge room,

"I tried to sleep but… I was thinking too much" I can see it in his eye that he connects the dots between my brother and the case, even to the attack with the knife,

"You don't think that..." he looks alarmed, I'm about to answer when he cuts in again,

"Are you in danger?" he looks me in the eye and I can see the fatigue in his eyes as well,

"I doubt it" my voice breaks and spencer looks scared,

"Be careful" he adds and I reach up and kiss him he goes red and then kisses me back, we go and sit on the couch, I turn on the TV and SAW II comes onto the screen,

"You can watch this?" he asks, I can understand how he could find that strange when we see so much gore in our jobs,

"It's important to realize that things like this can be fake, helps me tell when nightmares are real or not, I'm not going to watch it now though, it's too early" I reply embarrassed,

"I will watch it with you later" he smiles at me and I change the channel to classical music and Spence smiles at as notes roll out of the piano on the television.

**Spencer Reid's POV**

Necia sits next to me and I think about everything that she told me about in that short span of twenty four minutes,_ I've known her for so long and I didn't even think to ask about her childhood… And she was kidnapped!_ _How could I be so selfish and not even ask if she was okay! SHE HELD A KNIFE TO MY THROAT! SHES OBVIOUSLY NOT FEELING SAFE! _I feel myself getting so angry and Necia looks over to me concerned and I realise I've been squeezing her hand so tight the circulation cuts off,

"S-sorry, I'm just upset" I stutter and look into her pale eyes, which even though I can see she's been hiding her feelings are filled with water and have dark bags under them, Even though I can see she's struggling I can't get over how beautiful she is and for the first time I pull _her_ in and kiss her because I'm so afraid that this isn't real and if I touch her she will disappear, she kisses me back more passionately than ever, reach over and grab her thin hips and pull her onto my lap, I rub the small dimples on her back, her shorts have ridden up and I can see her black lacy boy shorts underwear, I find myself incredibly turned on, she leans in and kisses my jawline and I study the small scars that litter her shoulders and chest, and I notice the little dark purple spots, _cigarette burns_, I lean into her and kiss her cheek bone,

"You're so beautiful "I whisper, I hear her laugh slightly, she slides her hand down my chest to my pants ad starts to untuck my shirt, and for the first time in my entire lifetime, her touch doesn't leave me red from embarrassment or fumbling for words to say, we just _fit, _I reach up her back and remove her singlet, and she unbuttons my shirt, and soon were both down to our underwear, she looks at me with a smile on her face which I can only describe as mind erasing,

"I think you underestimate your own attractiveness Dr. Reid" she bites her lip and looks me up and down, and I find myself going red and fumbling for words, she walks back towards me and I grab her hips and pull her towards me, she grabs my fore arms and guides them up to her bra strap, and I look at her questionably and she smiles at me, sex for us had become such a rare thing that I never really got to see her, I mean _all_ of her, I unclasp it and her 14c breasts bounce out, she removes her under wear and I fumble around to do the same, although its rather difficult to do that on a couch,

"Wait! Doesn't it. I mean sex um hurt?" I ask remembering our earlier conversation, she sits on my lap and grinds on my erection and I barely supress my groan,

"If it hurt, I wouldn't do it again" she breaths into my ear, I can barely control myself and I reach around her and pull her close and kiss her, she guides herself onto me, and my breath catches, she starts to roll her hips and she groan several times, I kiss her and massage her breasts the same way I massaged her back, I she leans down and bites my neck softly and I feel her convulse around my member, I roll her onto her back and continue to thrust into her, slowly and gently, she kisses the area where she bit me, and wraps her legs around me, I feel her second orgasm start to build and I'm trying to hold back my own and wait till hers is over,

"_I'm going to cum Necia!"_ I hiss into her ear and she kisses me gently in reply, she quickly rolls me onto my back and rides me I hold her hips down on top of me, her arms pin me down by the shoulders, she shudders and I groan as I cum deep inside of her, and my head rolls back, I feel a giant orgasm wash over her and she lays down on my chest and rests her head in between my neck and my shoulder,

"Wow" I say breathlessly, I rub her shoulder blades, I lay there resting off my powerful pleasure, and I feel like I'm about to fall asleep when I hear Necia whisper something just as I fall asleep I almost miss it.

"_I love you"_

_And in my dreams I get a chance to reply._

**Derek Morgan's POV**

"Where the hell are they?" JJ storms into the bullpen and looks at the clock,

"Aw c'mon JJ, do you really need to ask that" Prentiss replies cheekily,

"Last time you said something like that you got a good scolding" I say walking past the pretty woman laughing,

"He's right Em, and whenever we ask about it Necia looks like she's going to break down in laughter and spencer just shakes his head, I'm pretty sure all that's happened is traffic" JJ gives Emily a stern look and she just smiles back,

"Okay then" Emily smiles at me and I chuckle to myself, I walk over to my desk and plunk myself down in front of my computer, I pull out my phone and look at the time, _7:34 twenty minutes late.. _I go into messages and text Reid,

Hey kiddo, Where are you? We're waiting for you and Niece, stop having play time and get your pretty ass over here. Hotch isn't impressed.

Text back to tell me you're alright,

Morgan.

I sigh and press send, I hear the ding of a phone and see a flustered Reid rushing into the office grinning with a large cup of coffee and a bunch of files, he walks past me and sits down at his desk, pulls out his phone and looks questionably at me,

"I was already in the bullpen when you sent me this" he looks very confused,

"Alright just didn't see you kiddo, Where's Necia?" I ask and sip my coffee,

"She was right behind me…Wait look! She is in Hotch's office!" He whispers loudly, I see Emily look up from over her files,

"Know why she's there Reid?" she asks and I look at Reid, the look on the young man's face says he does know something,

"No I don't… do we have a case?" he asks, he looks at the few files stacked on his desk, then glances up at Hotch and Necia in his office, I hear the click clack of high heels and I see Garcia come around the corner,

"Okay if someone doesn't tell me why Hotch's door is closed and Necia is in there within the next few minutes I'm going to go through your entire phone and message all your friends' photo shopped pictures of you!" She bursts in between Reid and me,

"No but JJ is thinking the one with the missing kids and murdered parents" I say to him, _I'll ask later,_

"Nobody knows why she's in there" Reid tells Garcia, the door swings open and we quickly all look away and busy ourselves, Hotch walks down to our desks,

"Wheels up in twenty, where going to Chicago" he walks past and Necia comes and stands with us, Reid looks at her and I see him move his hand toward her but pull itself back, _poor man is hopelessly in love with her_,

"What was that about snow white?" Garcia asks cheerfully, but you can see the worry in the way she stands,

"Nothing important Hotch just says that in this case he wants me out in the field and not cooped up inside like normal" She smiles sweetly, sighs and walks over to her desk and starts to put things into her go bag, _why would Hotch say something like that? Necia is perfectly capable in both areas but works best with Reid? Maybe the Bureau thinks something's going on between them_.

**Ten Minutes later**

**Aaron Hotchner's POV**

"_Aaron, it has come to the Bureaus attention that Two of your agents appear to be getting to close for their own good, As you know this is a strict rule that we will not tolerate I also am at liberty to say that SSA Necia Grey is progressing a lot faster than expected and your team is already at large, Other units are requesting someone with her experience, Do not be surprised if she is requested to transfer"_

I board the plane and take a seat at the back so I won't be disturbed, _that meeting definitely didn't go to plan, I find out that Necia and Reid are actually in a relationship and Necia will be transferred soon… Reid is finally becoming himself again, And this case… It relates to Necia's childhood so much… I can't help but think it's related_…

"Hotch! Hey!" Morgan calls from the front of the plane, I see the other agents looking at me with paper spread across the table,

"Coming" I stand up and walk over and look at the horrifying pictures spread out on the table. This is going to be a long case


	5. Bad things happen to good people

**DUN DUN DUH**

_**Dontowncriminalmindsnaverhav eneverwill**_

**Necia Greys POV**

I stand in the lounge room of a house, Blood stains the walls and two bodies lay on the floor,

"Last night's victims, Steven Mason and his wife Phoebe Mason, there son was taken yesterday, Michael and Jackson were walking home from school together when Jackson went to the public toilets and didn't come back out, Michael was texting and didn't notice anything" The friendly officer informs us and is about to leave when Hotch turns to him,

"The brothers. Where they twins?"

"Uh yes sir, and Fifteen" he replies, I can see the sadness in his eyes and I smile grimly at him, he blushes slightly,

"Where is Michael?" I ask gently,

"At his aunties she lives a few blocks away, I could take you there?" He says to me, I look at his badge _Tomas Lane_,

"That would be great, Give us twenty minutes?" Hotch asks, Officer Lane rips his eyes of me,

"Yeah! Yeah! I will be um outside sir" Officer Lane says. Quite a tall man with short dark hair and clean stubble, his piercing green eyes match his olive skin, overall quite an attractive man, _ but I can't help and compare him to Spence_,

"Poor man, looks like he is going to throw up" Hotch looks over his shoulder, I sigh and look at the ground, the two parents lying in their own blood and tears, I slide my gloves on,

"Mrs Mason's hands are tied and her throat is cut" I say to Hotch and he slides on his gloves as well,

"Mr Mason isn't tied and is shot? Different MO but it could be a taunt" I mumble, I pick up Mr Masons arm and see the thick tan line on his wrist,

"Watch is missing" Hotch says and bends down next to me, I close my eyes as memories of finding mum and dads bodies lying in the living room with that tall man standing over my father, as they slowly bled out, holding each others hands,

"Everything okay?" Hotch asks me, He knows the circumstances of my childhood,

"Brings back bad memories" I say I gently lay the man's arm back on the ground and the Coroner comes up and we move on,

"Your input could be helpful" He say gently,

"I lived in _Australia_ Hotch this can't be the same guy" I sigh, I look around again, I start to head towards the bedroom,

"It's a possibility, He could be following you and you're his survivor" he says and follows me,

"No I'm not, _we're _his survivors, my other brother Markel, it's the same pattern, but it can't be the same guy this was seven years ago Hotch" I hiss, the senior agent stops and looks at me softly,

"Sorry" I apologise,

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asks, I enter the bedroom, its slightly ruffled but clean.

"If I need to I will, but for now we profile from what we learn, Not what we remember" I whisper.

**Twenty minutes later**

**Aaron Hotchner's POV**

I sit in the front seat next to the young officer, who is obviously interested in Necia and is having a hard time hiding it,

"What do you like to be called? Agent Grey or Necia?" he asks and looks into the review mirror, I allow myself to smile at his obvious attraction, something which Necia is often made to deal with,

"Well Call my Agent around your crew but you can call me Necia" she says extra sweetly, I stifle a laugh as the officer blushes terribly and Necia smiles devilishly at me, _just like Morgan_, I smile back,

"Okay, um so you guys are pretty used to things like that?" Officer Lane asks breathlessly,

"It's our job, but it's not healthy to remember that part of it" I say, I see the young man take a deep breathe, I smile again, he slows down and enters a driveway to a small wooden house with curtain drawn windows,

"I'll speak to Michael" Necia says and I nod, we exit the car and walk up to the front door, two nocks later a very distraught looking women answers,

"I've spoken to the police, and so has Michael now leave us alone!" she is about to slam the door,

"Your input could save Jacksons life, and other children's, Please you owe your family that much" Necia says, the woman looks very embarrassed,

"Other children?" she says in disbelief, Necia steps forward and Officer Lane steps backwards awkwardly,

"FBI ma'am, Jackson is not the first child to go missing under these circumstances" Necia pulls out her badge and I do the same

"Aunt Nat… Its okay I want to get Jackson back, Hell screw that I _need _to get him back! He's all I got, He's my twin we've always had each other, and I need him now that Mum and Dad are- are gone!" A tall blonde boy yells, the woman probably named Natalie looks over to her nephew and tears flow to her eyes,

"Okay, come in" she whispers, and steps aside, I look at Hotch and officer Lane and Hotch nods at me and Lane has tears in his eyes, we walk inside and the woman introduces as Natalie Walker, Steven's sister, I ask if can speak to Michael and the blond boy introduces himself and asks where I would like to go, I say outside and he takes me outside to a bench under a large oak tree, I hear a dog bark, and I jump about two feet In the air, _not a wolf! Not a wolf_! I take a deep breath and look at Michael,

"You afraid of dogs? Cause if you are why you did want to come outside?" he asks me,

"About a month ago I was attacked by a pack of wolves" I pull my sleeve up and show him the purple scars and deep cuts that remains he looks at me apologetically,

"You're not alone you know" I tell him and go and join him on the bench,

"Yeah I am, if I had just gone with him, it's my fault" he says trying to hide his tears,

"You and your brother are fifteen?" I ask him,

"Yes I bet your files told you that though!" he says harshly,

"My brother Felix was taken from his twin Markel at the same age, my parents were killed the next day" I say to him, and he looks up at me questionably,

"I'm not lying, I know what you're going through, but I'm not a twin, I don't share the same bond, but we're here Michael" I say to the boy,

"Did you find them? Your mum and dad?" he asks and I hear the sadness in his voice,

"Yes" I answer I pull him into a hug and he lets a few tears fall onto my shoulder,

"You're a lot nicer than those bastards that came round earlier, They actually thought I did it!" he yells into me, I pull him away and look into his young face, _he will never be the same, Just as I changed he will to_,

"Those bastards obviously didn't know a thing" I say, I don't even feel bad for saying about the greasy cops I met earlier,

"Michael I need to ask you some things" I tell him and I see him sigh,

"Go ahead" he says flatly,

"Where there any cars you noticed following you? Did anyone you didn't normally see come up and talk to you?" I ask softly,

"No! Wait! Yes! A tall man who was wearing big dark coat I didn't see much of his face because he was wearing an akubra, he came up to us and asked us where the closest shopping mall was! You don't think He- he did this!?" Michael yells, I make a mental note of everything he said, _the memory of the man in a dark coat standing over my parents in my living room flashes into my mind_,

"Michael this man was he speaking to you or Jackson?" I ask urgently,

"Jackson" he whispers,

"Thank you Michael" I say to him, he suddenly looks up at me, and his blue eyes are red and have bags under them,

"You're going?" he asks sadly,

"I'm going to go and get this son of a bitch Michael, and get Jackson back, I'm not going to let you go through what I did" I stand up and Michael goes for a hug but decides to shake my hand instead,

"Thank you Agent Grey, Sorry about your brother" He mumbles, it tugs at my heart and I put my hand into my pocket,

"Call me Necia, Here's my card, if you feel alone email me, because you're not and you won't be we will find Jackson" I hand him my card and he looks at it with a small smile,

"Thanks, you seem pretty cool Necia" Michael says softly,

"Thank you" I smile at him and we walk inside, I see Natalie crying and Hotch sitting next to her consoling her, Officer lane is obviously on the verge of tears, _poor man hasn't dealt with anything like this_, Michael looks sadly at me and goes up the stairs,

"Natalie what happened?" Hotch asks, I stand behind her and smile softly at Lane,

"Well I was sitting at home going through the books… and I got phone call from Michael… He said to me, Aunty Nat! Jack and I stopped at the toilets and now he's gone, I've called him but he's not there, what have I done?! He was so worried and he was yelling I told him it will be okay and I went to pick him up, we went through the neighbourhood and called Jacksons phone lots but he didn't pick up, so we went to Stevens house! And… And" her sobbing cuts her off and I can see the pain she's feeling from finding her own brother and sister in law dead,

"I walked in, I told Michael to stay in the car but he wouldn't listen, the door was unlocked and we walked in and there was blood _everywhere!_ I saw that Phoebe was dead but Stevie he was... he was still alive! I called an ambulance and held his hand, He asked about Michael and Jackson, and I was going to tell him the truth, But Michael kneeled down next to him and told him that Jackson was fine Just having a lay down at my house! Stevie… he was my little brother and I felt him die in my hands! Jackson watched his father die! Why would somebody do this!?" She yells and Hotch hugs her, I hear a click in the hall way and go out to see a letter being pushed through, I jog up to the door and open it, A person in a large black coat, who is easily as tall as me is getting into a black car, I yell out to Hotch and I pull out my gun and sprint down the drive way the car starts and begins to speed away, I take a shot at a tire and I hear a loud puncture and the car swerves but continues to speed away, I take another shot and miss narrowly, I don't notice the gloved hand stick out the window until it's too late, I hear the bang of a gun and before I can move a piercing pain hits my shoulder.

**Officer Lanes POV**

I see Agent Grey rush out of the room and I quickly follow, I look over to the harsh looking agent before I leave the room and see he's rushing past me, we both follow Necia out the door and see her open fire at a large truck, none of us act fast enough and we watch as a gun points out of the car and hits Necia, I see her grab her shoulder, stumble backwards and fall to her knees and Aaron Hotchner quickly rushes out to her,

"NECIA!" The large agent yells, He pulls out her gun and fires at the care, the window smashes but it continues to drive away, I kneel down next to her and Hotchner,

"Necia!? Where you hit?" he asks I can see his face sink when he sees the small red hole near her neck,

"QPO3 87ID" she says, I pull out my phone and dial 9-1-1,

"What?" Hotchner looks seriously confused,

"Necia?" I hear a small voice and look up and she the young boy standing in the doorway,

"I'm a nurse! Move out the way!" Natalie crashes down next to me and lays Necia down,

"It was the license plate, I'm not going to a hospital" She mumbles, blood starts to show up through her thin black jacket,

"Necia you have to!" I hear Michael say as he sits down next to Hotchner, I hear my phone connect to the emergency service,

"911 what is your emergency?" that male voice answers,

"An FBI agent has been shot, we need an ambulance!" I yell into the phone,

"Calm down sir and ambulance is on its way!"

**JJ's POV**

I look through all the files of the murders, Twin taken and the parents are killed but the other twin is left alive, Reid is pinning their photos to a board,

"Well we already have an obvious connection" He sighs and rubs his eyes, I lean back in my chair and look at the various faces, all the twins have dark hair and light eyes, I'm distracted as I hear rapid high heels clicking down the office, even with all the commotion of the station I can hear the fast pace, I see Garcia burst into the door way,

"Have you got something?" Reid asks tiredly, she doesn't answer but walks into the table and presses a few buttons on the phone,

"Listen!" she whimpers, I hear ringing and the phone connects, I hear a soft groaning in the back ground and the hairs on the back of my neck rise,

"911 what's your emergency?" a masculine voice answers

"An FBI agent has been shot, we need an ambulance!" another male voice yells into the phone, _not Hotch?_

"Calm down sir and ambulance is on its way!" the phone answers,

"How severe are his wounds?" the man asks,

"_Her! _Shot in the shoulder and neck area!" I hear the man's voice crack and Garcia turns the phone off and looks at us, tears running down her face,

"Who- who? What?!" Reid looks at her with his mouth open,

"I put a track on your cells and the police officers that we're working with and this just came on!" She pleads, Reid pulls out his phone, presses a few buttons and places it on the table, it rings a few times and a familiar voice answers the phone,

"Reid! Where on our way to North-western Memorial Hospital, Necia was shot by our unsub, Get Garcia we can run the plate" Hotch says with his usual calmness but the years of working with this man has taught me when hes scared and I can hear now that he is,

"QPO3 87ID" the phone says and Garcia runs out of the small room,

"Is she going to make it?" I ask, I can see Reid trying to but he just stands there,

"Yes" and the phone goes dead.

We slam things into bags and explain our self's to the sheriff, he nods his head and we call Morgan and Rossi and they are going to meet us there Garcia trails closely behind us and we both struggle to keep up with Reid's furious pace, We file into one of the work cars and I click the ignition and start the drive to the hospital.

**Necia Greys POV**

The doctors rush past me and look at the small hole in my chest, they start off looking concerned and after a few excruciating pokes and prods they all looked rather relieved,

"Okay Agent Grey, where going to give you some heavy duty painkillers, and remove the bullet, your very lucky, no arteries or veins were damaged and only connective tissue and muscle was injured" a doctor with red hair tells me then pulls out a needle and inserts it in my arm I black out.

**Derek Morgan**

_I should've gone instead of Necia, She's like a little sister to me! And now there are an army of doors doctor's nurses and weeping families between me and her, I just want to be back home in Virginia watching movies with her and the rest of the team._

I'm snapped out of my silent worry as a new patient is wheeled past us, covered in blood with various bones showing, I look around the waiting room and look at my teams worried faces, All here apart from Officer Lane who stayed back to look after the boy Michael and his aunt Natalie, I See Emily, JJ and Garcia all sitting closely together with tears slowly streaming down there face, Rossi I twiddling his thumb and concentrating on his prayers, Hotch sits next to me and washes the drying blood off his hands with a small wet towel, Reid is sitting by himself, staring at his feet he is rubbing his thumb over a small leather band that wraps around his wrist and connects with two birds holding each other's feet, I noticed the exquisite details of the bracelet when he fell sleep on the plane next to me, no tears spill from his eyes but you can tell from the look on his face that his saving his tears for whatever he's expecting next,

"Necia Greys family?" and small thin woman exits the door, and Reid is up and standing next to her before Hotch can even place the towel in the bin,

"Yes?" he answers and the nurse looks around at us sceptically,

"The closest thing you will find on this continent" Hotch says, I look over at him, _maybe that's what they were talking about yesterday?_

"The bullet didn't hit anything serious, she was in a lot of pain but is recovering, you can see her now she's in room seven-oh-two, The bullet was a nine millimetre" the nurse smiles at us and begins to turn away when Garcia reaches her hand out and grabs the nurses arm, she turns around grumpily,

"How long before she can get back in the field?" she asks happily even though her eyes are full of tears,

"Minimum two weeks" the nurse walks away rapidly, you can see the team sigh,

"Which direction do we go?" Emily asks and we ask a few nurses and we head down the corridor turn left and walk into a dim room with a large window, Necia is sitting upright on the bed with her shoulder and chest bandaged, she's groggily tugging at the cords attached to her arm, Hotch and Reid quickly go to stop her,

"Niece! Don't do that!" Reid runs up next to her bed, I see her jump and the rest of the team file into the room,

"There is no way in hell I'm going to stay here" she mumbles as Hotch plugs the needle back in her arm,

"How are you feeling Necia?" I ask her, the hospital gown shows more skin than any clothes I've ever seen her wear and I see numerous scars litter her chest…

"Moving my arm hurts but it's my left so it's okay apart from that I'm fine, did you guys get a trace on the plate?" She asks and looks around the room,

"Yes my sweet Snow White I did, a man under the name of Leo Leona he's 46 and oh…" I see the disappointment on her sweet face when she realizes it's a fake name,

"It's okay we've got a description from Michael, and The unsub came up to him and Jackson and spoke to them prior to the kidnappings and murder" she says wearily, we hear a knock at the door and an older but still healthy looking doctor enters,

"Hello Necia My names Larry Mathews but you can call me Larry, I'm just here to tell your team that you need your rest so only two visitors at a time" He smiles at us and waits for some of use to leave, _ the man looks vaguely familiar… oh well we meet a lot of people in this job._ I look around and see the desperation in Reid and JJ's eyes and I walk up to Necia and give her a soft hug and leave the room, Hotch Emily Rossi and lastly Garcia, who is drying her face, I pull her into a tight hug,

"We better go and talk to Natalie and Michael, Emily will you come with me?" Hotch says and she nods her head,

"I'm getting coffees you two want one?" Rossi asks, I release Garcia and we follow Rossi.

**JJ'S POV**

I sit at the bed and watch my friend lay on a hospital bed sending angry glares at the needles and equipment around the room, I'm about to ask her why she hates it so much when Reid takes her hand leans in and kisses her on the fore head, my mouth drops open,

"Wait… You two? You are?" I ask stunned, I see the sudden realization on Reid's face, but he quickly replaces it with a goofy smile,

"Are what? Good friends who care for each other with our lives or?" Necia says weakly, Reid smiles at the ground,

"Oh I thought you two were um _dating"_ I say softly, I see Necia chuckle slightly and spencer squeezes her hand,

"Lots of people think that" Reid says embarrassed,_ change the subject_,

"Does is hurt?" I look at the small amount of blood seeping through the thin bandage,

"Not as much as you think, I was winded though! When the bullet him me It knocked me back" She smiles at me, I lean forward and hug her slightly,

"You really shouldn't pull at the needles in your arm, touching an open wound can cause a severe infection to the blood stream, Actually more than 750,000 people a year die because of Sepsis most of them don't even know there infected until there dying" he says with his usual enthusiasm, Necia's smiles at him and I laugh at the usual bad timing of his information,

"I'm not staying here tonight can you try and tell the doctors that I'm okay for release?" She pleads,

"We'll See" Spence answers sincerely, we stay in silence for another half hour before a machine beeps and the nurse comes in and tells us that she needs to sleep, Reid looks like he's about to argue but Necia agrees with the nurse and we hug and leave.

**Aaron Hotchner's POV**

I was so scared when I saw that small hole in Necia's neck, I thought the team was going to lose her _just like I lost Hayley_, I shake my head and keep walking down the hospital corridor, I turn a corner and meet Dr Mathews who is standing with a clip board and a pile of paper work for Necia's release, I sign them quickly and go into Necia's room where Necia is trying to talk the doctor out of making her leave the hospital in a wheelchair,

"I assure you, I think I will be able to manage the walk to the car even though my shoulder is so drastically impairing my gait" Necia says sarcastically to the nurse as she struggles to put on her boots, the male nurse looks extremely frustrated and when I appear in the door way he sighs,

"Necia its hospital policy so sit in the wheel chair or ill carry you to the car" I say sternly, I see that her left arm is in a sling, and she sends me a quick glare and goes and sits in the wheelchair,

"You're the boss" she says and the nurse quickly leaves,

"Did you have to give him such a hard time, he's just trying to do his job" I say and smile at her rare anger,

"Well next time you get shot and dozens of people come in and treat you like a child and make you use a _Freaking _wheelchair for a shoulder injury, let's see how damaged your pride is" She snaps at me, I chuckle at her hatred for being thought as immature, she starts to try to roll the wheel chair out of the room but fails seeing as though she can only use one arm, I walk over and begin to push it she groans and covers her face.

**Necia Greys POV**

I get in the car and breathe in the smell of coffee, I smile _hate the smell of hospitals_,

"Why do you hate it so much?" Hotch asks curiously as he starts the car,

"What!" I yell _How did he know what I was thinking?_, he looks at me like I've grown a fourth arm,

"Why do you hate hospitals so much?" he asks again,

"Oh! Um I don't know there just so sad and every doctor in the place is a narcissistic person who doesn't care for their patients only there pay roll and _not_ killing people" I answer it comes out a lot more severe then I intended,

"Do you care for every single witness relative or friend we come across on our cases?" The serious man eyes me out the corner of his eye,

"Yes I do _every single one_, because I've been through that, I've been a witness, I've been a relative, I've been a friend and I've been a suspect. Today when I spoke to Michael I only just realized how much I do care for the heart broken" I say and look out the window into the oncoming traffic,

"You were a suspect for a case?" Hotch asks surprised,

"Yes… when my parents were murdered" I say quietly, Hotch nods apologetically and we spend the rest of the trip in silence. When we get back to the motel we are staying at I see my belongings carefully placed inside a small bedroom, Hotch nods at me and hands me my keys,

"Glad you're okay, I don't know what would of happened to the members of this team if we lost you" he smiles the most genuine smile I've seen him do since he lost Hayley, he Is about to leave but I stick my arm out and pull him into a gentle one armed hug, its over quickly and he laughs slightly and leaves.

I shake my jacket over and wince as it gets caught on my left arm and tugs on it, but I manage to undress completely and I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror, I look at the bandages which cover my shoulder and the base of my neck, I sigh slightly and look at the trail of scars which start at my bony collarbone and make their way down to my medium breasts and continue down to my hips, I step back and look at my entire figure, _I can almost see every bone on my body_, I look at my face and see that the doctors and nurses have gratefully not washed it the makeup I used to cover the large bags under my eyes remain and I breathe a sigh of relief, _last thing I want the team to know now is that I'm not coping… this case is just unravelling me_.

**Spencer Reids POV**

I start giving the preliminary profile to the officers and sheriff Collins at the station, I'm grateful to see Hotch return from the hospital with a small smile on his face and he walks into the conference room and speaks with JJ, Rossi wraps up the profile and adds a thank you for the officers attention and he walks over to a dark haired officer who was with Necia when she was shot, I feel a small amount of anger towards the man but quickly shake it off _its not the man's fault_, I see Morgan walk up and stand beside me,

"Big day" he sighs and sips a coffee,

"Tomorrows going to be bigger, chances are he's going to kill again" I sigh and he hands me an extra coffee, I mumble a thanks,

"Where going to catch him, then his at the mercy of your mind" Morgan tells me, I little ripple of satisfaction runs through me, _ill make you pay for hurting her_. The though blasts through my mind before I can stop it. i tel morgan im going to the motel and he agrees to come with me.

I walk down to motels chilly hallway and stop at the door to her room I knock four times and she answers with a big grin,

"Oh and here I was thinking id have to sit in my room all day and wait for the sun to set" she says sarcastically, I see a hint of pain in her eyes when she moves her arm, her face is devoid of all make up and I see large bags under them, then I notice how hollow her cheekbones are, I recall back to her apartment, when she stood in front of me,_ I could count every bone on her body and it didn't even strike me as abnormal…_

"Okay you can stand there and be a statue I'm going to go entertain myself with a movie or possibly go talk to Morgan about this goddamn case" she sighs and goes to step past me, I smile as convincingly as I can and she opens the door wider.

"Um sorry… just distracted" I mumble and walk into her small room, I look at her fully now and see how skinny she is even the normally close fitted black silk pants she's wearing are baggy and the grey singlet is lose on her,

"Sorry about almost getting us caught earlier, I didn't think JJ was still there" I say and she closes the door,

"It's okay Spence Morgan and Garcia did the same thing, people just over calculate things" Niece walks over and sits on my lap, I close my eyes and even though she has been shot, been operated on, bathed and changed clothes I can smell cinnamon and brown sugar on her, I smile slightly,

"Hey Spence can you help me unbandage my shoulder?" She asks and tenderly kisses my cheekbone, I flush red and even after trying to speak I give up and just nod my head, she hops up off my lap and turns around, I slide her singlet off as gently as I can and begin to unravel the bandage,

"You will be careful though?" I ask when I start to see the bruising appear,

"As careful as I can be when I bring this son of a bitch down" she replies and I sigh grimly, I finish unravelling her bandages and she takes of her sling but grimaces as she lowers her arm to fast, we both hear the familiar ding of an email and Necia goes to check her phone and she smiles genuinely,

"Who's it from?" I ask and take a seat back on the couch, I place my satchel down next to me,

"Michael" she closes her phone and comes and sits next to me,

"Who's W.R? I saw it on your wallet" she asks and I feel embarrassed,

"He's my dad William Reid" I shift in my seat,

"Oh okay" she yawns and I suggest she goes to sleep, Necia agrees and kisses me firmly on the lips, I say goodnight and tell her that I will wake her up when I do and she nods. I leave the room and go to get ready for tomorrow.


	6. Wolfe Creek

**Sorry the stories taking a while to progress I'm just worried that the chapters are to long but don't fret! This chapter is going to be good! **_**I hope… :) Happy Easter BTW!**_

**To Esmile89: Thank you for your review! I hope this chapter helps and your review made me smile! :) It means a lot to me to get reviews because it can help me decipher how things will play out **_**remember this story is for you guys! Your opinion matters!**_

_**PS; THIS IS WRITTEN SO THAT ITS 2013! SO LIKE YA**_

**Lots of Norwegian in this chapter so go on a translator if you want to know what it means or leave a comment I'll tell you next summary! **

**Necia Greys POV**

I walk towards Michaels front door with the sketch artist and Morgan who volunteered to come with me so I wouldn't get myself shot again, the door opens before we knock and Michael rushes us inside, he sits us down in the lounge room and Natalie comes in and sits across from us her face is caked in tears,

"You know that package that came?" his voice quivers and my stomach drops, Morgan nods and Michael presses play on the TV, the screen brightens enough to see Michaels twin Jackson in a small room with a large bed and everything a teenager from seven or eight years ago would own, Morgan leans forward and we both jump when the screen flashes and turns off,

"He's alive" Morgan says, Michael looks like a deer in car lights,

"We need to take the tape Michael, it will help us" I say and he nods slightly,

"How is your shoulder Agent Grey?" Natalie asks me trying to change the subject for Michael's sake,

"Sore but I'm glad to be back and helping" I sigh and Morgan gets to work in contacting Hotch and bagging the tape, _wait a tape?_

"Have you always had a tape player?" I ask and Natalie nods but looks extremely confused, Morgan catches on and looks out the window,

"I think this Unsub was stalking your family prior to the killing and is now watching your house Natalie" I say quietly, Natalie shakes her head and tears spring to her eyes,

"It's okay you're safe, his behaviour wouldn't change as dramatically to come and hurt Michael or his remaining family, but if you want we can place an agent here to watch out for you" Morgan goes and hugs Natalie and I see Michael kick a chair. He runs his finger through his shaggy hair before he swipes a vase of a table, he is storming out the room before the thing shatters into a thousand tiny little pieces, Natalie calls out for her Nephew but Morgan stays with her, I follow the boy outside,

"Why does this happen? I want my brother back! I want my parents but I won't ever see them again because their _dead!_ You know what the last thing my dad said to me? We were leaving for school and my dad said when you come home _can you rake up the leaves!_ The last thing I ever heard him say! And I said he was being and arse!" Michael pulls his hair and storms around the back yard, I gently close the door behind me,

"Michael you need to calm down, I step down the steps and the boys light eyes glare at me,

"You expect me to calm down? My family is dead! My brother is going to die AND IM BEING STALKED BY A SERIAL KILLER WHO KILLS FAMILYS FOR HIS OWN FUCKED UP REASONS!" tears stream down his face, and he goes to walk past me, I stand in his way he may be younger than me but he is only a few centimetres shorter, he glares at me and tries to push past me again I put my hand on his arm and push him down from the stairs, he stumbles backwards and stands his face is in shock, I hide my grimace from the pain the movement caused, I hear the door creak open behind me but I don't pay attention,

"You're not the only person who has lost everything from this man! Other peoples entire families have died, their sons have been taken and always the other children left behind! I want to help you but I need your head with us okay! Your right I do expect you to calm down because you are the key to saving your brother and other people's lives!" I yell, Michael closes his mouth and looks like he is about to apologise but I cut in,

"Don't tell me you're sorry and don't tell me it won't happen again, because our not and it will. I've lost my family as well and it's not easy but please just try as hard as you can to stay sane" My hand instinctually goes to the crook of my neck and find that the small stiches which is holding my wound together is bleeding,

"Michael what happened?" Natalie asks and walks down the stair case to her nephew and holds his arm, he covers the spot where I pushed him, I pushed him pretty hard I wouldn't be surprised if there will be a bruise, Morgan still stands in the doorway,

"Nothing happened aunty Nat, I'm really sorry about breaking your vase, I'm going to go clean it up" The thin ageing woman goes to say something but covers her mouth with her handkerchief,

"You're bleeding Agent, What happened?" she walks up to me and examines the wound, I stiffen as she shifts my hair to the side, _and I hate the feel of people I don't know playing with my hair_…

"I can fix that here if you like" she says softly her scratchy voice is riddled with sadness, I nod my head and we go back inside.

Morgan is watching as Michael sweeps up the shattered vase and looks over to me when I walk in the room I smile sadly and he bends down to help the boy, I hear Hotch's car pull up outside and Natalie asks me to follow her.

**David Rossi's POV**

The house Is old but seems to be freshly painted, Hotch gets out the car and I stop to investigate the small row of flowers in front of the fence, the door is answered by Morgan and Hotch and I go inside, where a chaotic scene is in front of us, shattered glass all over the ground a boy I know is Michael by the picture of his twin JJ showed me, he looks up at me and smiles slightly I see a small dark bruise that wraps around his right bicep, he quickly looks away and keeps sweeping,

"The video only goes for a few seconds but Jackson is moving around freely in that time" Morgan explains to Hotch,

"Okay I'll get it tested for prints then I'll see what Garcia can do" he sighs,

"Hotch I this guy has been watching these families, He knows their weaknesses and he knew that Natalie had a tape player" Morgan says concerned,

"Okay well we will see what we can do, where is Necia?" I answer and Morgan nods,

"Her wound opened up a little, Natalie is patching her up in the kitchen" Hotch walks through a door and I go to speak with the young man,

"What happened here?" I ask and bend down to help him,

"I was upset and smashed a vase" he mumbles, he shifts so I can't see the fresh bruise on his arm,

"And your arm?" I ask softly,

"I walked into a door"

"But it wraps around your arm Michael, doors don't do that" I say and place a large piece of glass in the almost full box next to him,

"Then it was a special door okay! Look I don't even know your name! Are you here to help me or investigate me" Michael snaps at me,

"Okay son, I was just wondering if the unsub did it" I say coolly and stand up to leave, Hotch walks into the room followed by Necia, who looks exceptionally grim, Hotch walks up to me and whispers in my ear,

"New crime scene David… the parents the family dog are dead and the other twin has not been located as yet, but the sheriff has said a boy came to the police station covered in blood, Wilson Railing" he thanks Natalie for helping Necia and shakes the boys hand, we all leave and get into the SUV,

"How did Michael get that bruise?" I ask Necia and Morgan, I see Necia is about to answer but Morgan cut in front of her,

"When he smashed the vase I thought he was going to hurt himself or others with a piece of glass that was in his hand" Morgan explains,

"He seems pretty shaken up" I think out loud,

"His brother is missing and he found his mother dead and watched as his dad died, I'd be shaken up to" Necia says looking out the window, I see Hotch quickly glance in the review mirror and I can tell something's up, but I let it go.

**Emily Prentiss POV, **

Necia and the other agents walk in the Railing's house and immediately look sad as they see the blood coating the lounge room wall, Necia walks up and joins me at examining the surroundings and Hotch and Rossi speak to and officer and Morgan starts to walk through the murder by himself,

"Agent Grey?" Officer Lane walks up to us, I see that he has been crying recently, I conjure a small smile and he smiles back a little,

"Yes Lane?" Necia extends her arm and holds his arm, he blushes a little, I pang of jealousy shoots through me, _I wish I had her looks… her body, hold on… has she always been that skinny?_

"You will want to come and see this" he says grimly ad she turns to me and we head up the blood stained stairs,

"Why is their blood here?" I ask the officer,

"Mr Railing's was dragged back up the stairs after being shot" he finishes as we walk into a bathroom, and see a man lying in the bathtub, he has his throat cut and has a bullet injury to his chest,

"He had been shot about ten minutes before his throat was cut but that's not what I wanted to show you" he points to a wall and Necia and I shuffle around the cramped bathroom and see the writing on the wall, I look down and see a small bowl had been placed carefully on the ground and was half full of what I suppose to be Mr Railings' blood,

"I need to speak with Hotch" Necia says urgently and races out of the room, I read the text,

_Necia Grey… I am sorry about your shoulder injury but I had to get home to Jackson and my other Sons, I assure you that I am no danger to them, it is usually their own minds which trigger their deaths, I mourn my losses greatly and you surely know the pain of losing loved ones, I have experienced that pain but the world must be ridded of the terrible parent which litter our earth, Each son must learn to grow without the other one…. _

I take a closer look at the writing and see a small fingerprint in it, I call for the crime scene photographer. _I hope Necia is okay._

**JJs POV**

The young dark haired boy sits in the interrogation room across from me,

"I came home from school… Alec had the day off so I was alone, I walked in and there was a man, He had a hat on but was wearing a blue um singlet type of thing, he saw me and turned around and started to ask me about my day, he had I knife and a small gun in his hand, I thought he was going to shoot me I was so scared, he was covered in blood and I was so scared I couldn't move, he walked up to me and he… he hugged me and said for me to take care of myself and left, I ran into the lounge room and mum was lying on the ground, her throat was covered in blood" the boys dark curly hair hangs around his face, _he couldn't be older than fourteen… why did they have to arrest him!_ All I want to do is hug him, tears slide down his face,

"I came here thinking you all would help but now I'm locked up and mums dead and I don't know where Dad and Alec are and I'm covered in my mums blood" He breaks down crying and I feel my eyes get hot,

"Wilson… I'm sorry to ask you but what did the man look like?" I ask and my voice wavers a bit,

"He wasn't very old, looked about thirty… when he was leaving I turned around and I saw a large deep scar on his left shoulder. His face was dirty and he was tall, his eyes were blue and so where his jeans, I didn't notice a car outside either" Wilson mumbles through his tears, I sigh and write down everything he has said, I hear the door open and Necia walks in and smiles at me, I mouth a thanks to her and she nods,

"Hello Wilson my name is Necia Grey, I'm here because I want to ask you something, it's a small thing but I need to know" She asks and comes and stands next to me, I furrow my brow _what does she want to know?_

"What is it" the boy's dark curly hair falls back on his face, and I hand him a few more tissues which he accepts willingly,

"How old are you and Alec?" I listen intently as she tries to get an answer, half an hour of being in here with him and I haven't got my answer,

"Why does it matter" he sighs,

"Because it will help us which will help you and another boy who is waiting for his brother to come home" Necia says softly,

"So you didn't find Alec or my dad?" He asks quietly I see Necia's face drop,

"Your dad was with your mother when she passed away Wilson, they both passed on" She says I'm grateful that I didn't have to tell him that, but I know that Necia will have lost his trust,

"So both my parents were… Murdered?" he ask and starts crying, Necia goes to the other side of the table and pulls him into a hug, I see a small bloodstain on her grey coat,

"I'm eleven, now find Alec!" he yells into Necia's shoulder, she lets him go and he wipes his tears away, Necia says thank you and hugs him quickly, I see him squeeze her and she grimaces and the colour drains from her face,

"Wilson come on lets go get something warm to drink" I say to the young boy and he stand up and follows me out of the room.

**Necia Greys POV.**

I walk out of the interrogation room, the happiness of Michael and Wilsons future rests on my shoulder and its hurting me, I walk down the hall into the office where Spence and Hotch are discussing their latest findings at the new crime scenes,

"Hi" Spence says casually but immediately gives me a sad smile when he sees the look on my face, I don't reply to his welcome but I tell them how old Wilson is,

"It breaks the pattern" Spence says in a confused tone,

"Does Wilson have any family?" Hotch asks me,

"He didn't say anything to me and I'm going to assume Garcia didn't come up with anything helpful?" I say I flush red when I realize how mean that sounded,

"Nothing on family members but she's running the print they got off the writing" Hotch says eyeing me,

"I think now would be the time to tell you what happened" I say out loud and I see the look on spencers face and I can tell I've hurt him by keeping a secret from him,

"If you feel comfortable. Yes" Hotch answers,

"What?" Spence asks, I go and take a seat across from Hotch,

"The way my parents were killed and my brother went missing matches the pattern of this unsub Hotch and I have a theory it could be the same killer" I say I'm slightly embarrassed at being the centre of attention,

"But you lived In Australia?" Spencer says obviously thinking our idea is abnormal,

"It's happened before" Hotch says firmly and gives a reassuring look at the young agent,

"Yeah twice in recorded history!" Spencer says utterly confused,

"Go close the door Reid, I want to know what happened, and m assuming that you know or at least have talked about it with Necia" he is about to answer but I cut him off,

"No I haven't told him well not in much detail" I sigh, Reid stands up and walks over and closes the door, he sits back down,

"Where ready when you are" Hotch says calmly, I take a deep breath, _Seven years since I've told anyone anything…_ I steel myself for a tidal wave of emotions that I need to hide,

"Right well I will start at the beginning… my family and I we lived in a small town on the outskirts of the capital city of Perth, I mean I few hours away but close enough… I had been home for a few days because I wasn't at boarding school and I was in my bedroom trying to sleep but I couldn't because I was excited for Markel and Felix's birthday, I decided to get up and go down stairs to get a drink and I was tiptoeing around the kitchen when I heard a gasp and crying, I looked into the lounge room and saw a stranger standing there I ran and hid behind the counter, I grabbed a small kitchen knife off the table and listened, I could hear the man talking to someone, he was saying how Felix was in safe hands and Markel was just unconscious from chloroform, I could hear sobbing and I peeked out from behind the counter and saw my mum and dad tied up on the ground together, I saw my mother was dead but my father was crying, I could see blood but I didn't know if it was his… I was completely horrified, I stifled a gasp and my dad heard me and looked over to me and mouthed for me to run, but I couldn't… I stood up and quickly aimed my knife for the small of his back, but when I threw it I missed and got him on his shoulder, he yelled but he never swore and turned around with a gun and aimed it at me, I quickly ducked back down and the gun fired and blew of a piece of the counter across from me, I covered my mouth and I started to cry I heard him walk over to where I was, and his boot peaked around the corner and I covered my ears…" I stop myself when my voice breaks slightly, Hotch is about to say something assuring but I hold my hand up, I breathe and continue,

"I guess I just didn't want to hear myself die… but I looked up and saw him a young man tall and strong his blue eyes and dusty akubra marked him as an Australian farmer… he pointed the gun at me chest but when I gasped for breath he put it on the counter and bent down next to me and pulled my hands away from my ears, he was so gentle it scared me even more, he passed me a tissue and asked me how old I was, I could hear my father screaming obscenities at him but I croaked my answer… fifteen. He sighed and roughly stood up, he told me he didn't even know I excited11 and apologised for scaring me he told me to take care of myself and Markel and stood up and walked away I got up and went to chase him but stoped when he shot my dad, he quickly turned around and apologised again and left… I ran to my parents and untied them, my dad was shot in chest and I could tell I couldn't save him, he told me how brave I was how much he and my mother loved me. He continued that for about ten minutes before his eyes closed and he never opened them again. I sat there for about an hour just crying and shaking them both, I heard footsteps come down the stairs and I grabbed the hot fire poker from next to the raging fireplace, I hid behind the couch and the person started screaming and ran to my parents, Markel was only thirteen, he was crying and holding my mother and fathers hand. I let go of the fire poker and crawled over and hugged him… I don't know how long we were there for… but it wasn't until the next morning when our neighbour came to check why my dad wasn't at work, he found us and quickly called an ambulance and the police he grabbed us both and hugged us… he became our legal guardian" I finish the story with the happiest memory I could find which was that of Colin Mcfarnely raising us with his girlfriend like we were his own. I look around the table and Reid has wet cheeks but I see him avoiding our gazes, Hotch looks at me softly, he knows what I've been through we are on the same level of screwed to hell.

"I'm sorry" the older agent says quietly, and I start to unhinge. So I gasp for breath and stand up from the table,_ I haven't cried in six years no way in hell I'm going to now!_

"Anyway I hope that helps" I add quietly and I hear the door click open and Garcia walk in she doesn't look at us but stares down at the screen on her laptop, we all remain quietly as she bustles into the room,

"I've got something! The print it matches one found at a crime scene in Florida and two in _Australia!_ Think that's crazy? Just hold on! In one of the crime scenes in Australia the victims neighbour found his co-workers children clinging to the bodies of their dead parents, the twin son was thirteen and missing, he was believed to be a suspect but…" she looks up at us and sees that Reid is partially crying. I'm running my hands though my lose knotty hair, Hotch is giving me wearily glances,

"Did I interrupt something? Is everything okay? Dear god please tell me everything's okay!" she squeaks and runs over to Spence and rubs his back, Hotch is about to dismiss her but I quickly cut in_ might as well make everyone's life easier in the long run_,

"check the names of the victims on that case Garcia" I order her sternly, she gives me a worried glance and checks her computer and her face droops, her mouth gapes open as she tries to find her words,

"I can't! I-I I'm so sorry! I didn't if I did I wouldn't of! Oh my god… Necia why? You should of… You could've told me! We can talk about it!" She finishes off her rambling and starts to cry, my heart hurts and my brain is flashing with bad memories,

"The owner of the fingerprint Garcia?" I ask she wipes away some tears and looks slightly offended, but knows not to push a fucked up person who found their parents dead who is the only person currently carrying a gun, even though I would never hurt her. Or anyone who didn't deserve it, I can understand the fear she feels towards me now she knows that I could easily have been the person who did this, because now everyone knows about my childhood, apart from the physical description I fit the profile.

"A man named Daniel Taylor, son to an Australian serial killer Mick Taylor, he had a twin brother but it says here he was killed from blunt force trauma when he was thirteen Daniel was his twin and this was in 1967, so he would currently be about the age of fifty six, but he went completely off the radar in 1999 when his father was sentenced to prison for the murder of three backpackers" She says quietly, I sigh I was born in 1992 I remember the headlines and the trial and even the movie which I never dared watch,

"Necia why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" Spence asks, he doesn't bother to hide his hurt,

"Do you tell me everything about yourself? No you don't, in this team we have to know everything about each other and I understand that! But I needed something to keep to myself! I share my happy memories with you! With you all! But my sad memories are mine and if I hide them long enough they become a blur!" I yell at him,

"You never say anything to me! You never tell me anything good from your past!" he stands up and yells at me, I see the shock on Garcia and Hotch's faces and he quickly stands and I think he is about to lecture me but he just nods at the two of us and guides Garcia out the room, _personal time,_

"Because all of my happy memories are with this team! My past is a terrible dark place! My happy memories? They are all with you Doctor Spencer Reid!" I hiss.

I try to hold my tongue but I can't I need to get it off my chest,

"Jesus spencer why do you think I keep it to myself? Because I'm freaking screwed to hell! And I didn't want to dump it on the one person who doesn't seem to mind how fucked I am!" he walks over to me but I push him away from me. Roughly.

"You know why I don't mind Necia? Because I'm screwed in the head! We all are! My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic! I was kidnapped and drugged! I battled that drug addiction for four months and twenty four days!" he yells back at me, I see officers quickly run past the room, they know there's a fight going on,

"You think I didn't notice? You think I didn't care? I cared about you a lot longer than you thought! I was used to your odd visits at the café but you were gone four days and when you came back you were a shell of yourself! I know your screwed I know I'm screwed I know Hotch is Morgan. Rossi. Prentiss. JJ. Garcia okay so just give me a break here! I just didn't want to pressure anyone with the thought that they would hurt me!" I yell at him, his anger and hurt disappears and he starts to apologize but I leave the room and slam the door after me, I see Morgan look worriedly at me and I walk up to Hotch,

"Let's get a warrant, I'm going to hang that Son Of a Bitch" I say and he nods and goes over to JJ and Garcia who are exchanging small talk to try to cover their curiosity, I walk into the bathroom and splash my face with cold water, I look at my wrists and see the faint dark lines across each wrist, _sometimes I wish Markel hadn't of puled me out of that bathtub._ I shake the thought away as I hear a door open, and Garcia comes in, _she's a good friend. I hope she's my friend._

"Hey are you okay?" she asks quietly, her usually sunshine self is drained and concerned,

"No well not really I've been worse" I answer a lot more truthfully that we both expected,

"Talk to me?" she asks and takes my wrists into her hand,

"Okay… where to start, I've been shot and my shoulder is sore as hell, I'm probably going to go and catch the serial killer who killed almost every one I loved. Reid and I just had a giant fight over Well, _Everything_. I feel guilty about slamming the door in his face. I have promised Michael that I will save Jackson but I don't even know if he's alive because this damn guy goes and takes another boy and kills his family. I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. Markel is worried I'm going to hurt myself and is continually checking on me when I should be the one taking care of him and goddamn it Garcia I'm so freaking sick and tired of it all, I don't know what's going on but I've lost so much weight it hurts to sit, I eat all I can but it doesn't change it and I feel like I'm being watched all the goddamn time" by the time I finish my lecture Garcia can't say anything, and I see her struggling for words again and I know how hard it is to be in her position so I just hug the shorter woman, and she squeezes me gently,

"I don't know where I should begin" she mumbles onto my shoulder,

"The one thing you've been wanting to know for months" I say, I close my eyes as the three words pierce the air and I know I'm going to have to come clean with someone, the only thing Hotch said to me was for us to take care of each other

"What about Reid?" she whispers, I let her go and I sit on the small bench, I look across the room and see a large mirror which covers the whole room, she sits closely her usually curvy frame looks a lot larger compared to my emaciated one,

"Now I don't know where to start" I laugh softly, she rubs my arm,

"The boy is different I know that, I just can't take my eyes off of him and whenever someone points a gun at him or threatens him I just want to rip their head off but on the flip side I also want to stay away from him because people who get close to me end up hurt or dead" I sigh,

"That's a natural response for someone who cares about another person! But are you two like… you know… together?" she giggles, but I can't even manage a smile, _yes or no…. is there a middle?_

"I have no idea" I decide with that answer because is totally harmless,

"Okay now what about Markel? Why does he think you're going to hurt yourself?" she asks, this question is even harder to answer than the last,

"We talk and he is my brother, were all each other have and well he can tell when things aren't bright and sunny for me" I say I make sure I flex my wrist and I see that Garcia notices the subtle movements and sees the slash on each wrist,

"Necia… no you didn't! You won't! Cause I swear to god if you do I'm going to throw your lifeless body over a cliff!" she says and holds my hands, I can't make eye contact with her but she forces me to,

"Promise me you won't!" she yells, I look into her eyes and promise her,

"I swear to god Necia! If you even so much as think that I will hurt you maybe not physically but I will rip you out of the dark little hole you're in by your hair if I have to!" she yells I see small tears in her eyes, I manage a small smile and she rubs my arm,_ it's not a very little hole, Its large and the edges are caving in, I won't let you get to close otherwise you will fall in just like I did…_

"Why have you lost so much weight? I've noticed… and so has JJ, Prentiss and the rest of the team, we wanted to say something but…" Garcia lets me go and looks into the mirror across from us,

"I don't know Penelope… I haven't stopped eating I'm not on a diet heck I'm eating more food than ever, but it's not going anywhere" I answer as truthfully as possible,

"Are you sick? Oh my god are you pregnant?" she asks and spins around to look at me,

"Sadly you need to have a fully working reproduction system and a male to get pregnant" I smile but she glances worriedly at me,

"I'll come to the doctors with you? It will be just between us?" she asks me, I nod my head,

"Sounds like a date" I joke but my voice is flat and unamused, I hear a ding and I check my phone and see that Morgan has texted me,

_Hey Snow white, Just letting you know we got a warrant and we will be leaving in ten minutes, 44 Randal drive, let's get this bastard_

I show Garcia and we both joke about Morgan's flirty antics as we walk out of the bathroom.

**Derek Morgan's POV**

****"Come on baby girl! I know you can work magic, we have a few minutes I only need a phone number!" I say to her over my shoulder, she types at her computer furiously, I tried to talk to her about what happened in the bathroom between her and Necia but she seems to be in a darker mood and won't answer my questions,

"Look here Derek Morgan see this? I could normally crack this file as easily as anything but notice something? Hey what do you know? It's in another language so I can't really read it or hack with an English speaking database!" she snaps at me, I rub her shoulder, I look at the gibberish on the screen and try to make sense of it but I can't,

"It's in Norwegian I think." I say and Garcia nods,

"Look I could try and hack it but It will take a while?" she answers, I smile and kiss her on the cheek,

"Thanks baby girl" I straighten,

"Look your lucky I'm a goddess" she starts typing on the computer and different screens pop up every few minutes and soon I see the name of the man I'm looking for photo pop up onto the screen, but I can't make sense of the writing so Garcia translates it quickly for me,

"Well aren't you lucky that he didn't have any Norwegian freaking encryptions on here!" she smiles at me and I feel butterfly's in my stomach a rub her back and read the screen

NAME: MARKEL BRANN GREY

D.O.B:

AGE: 19

SEX: MALE

PHONE: 954 87 058

ADRESS: TROMSO- 30 SKYEHUSVEGEN

MEDICAL CONDITIONS: N

MATERNAL PARENT: ALINA OLA ASEN

: DECEASED- D.O.A

PATERNAL PARENT: NIKOLAI WILLIAM TIVVER

: DECEASED- D.O.A

I look nervously at Garcia and dial the Norwegian country code then the home phone number, it rings several times and a young masculine voice answers in an accent similar to Necia's I put it on loud speaker,

"_Hei Markel talende?"_ the man must be introducing himself.

"Hello I'm Derek Morgan Is this Markel Grey?"

"_Ja det er. Jeg beklager det som nar navey ditt_?" I look at Garcia and see that this is going to be harder than it originally seemed,

"Do you speak English sir?" Garcia asks,

"_Um yes I do? Can you say your name again? I'm sorry I thought you were speaking Norse"_ the man says in clear English I sigh in relief,

"Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia sir, what is yours?" I ask again,

"_Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia…. Oh! Oh my god! You work with Necia I'm Markel! Yes I'm Markel grey? Is everything okay?"_ I sigh and smile at Garcia who is smiling happily,

"Yes! Yes everything's fine! How long since you've spoken to Necia Markel?" Garcia answers,

"_A week or two, can I ask what this is about?"_ he asks us even though he is on a different continent I can hear his concern,

"We are working on a case we are certain is related to your terrible childhood" I say Garcia gives me a worried look,

"_You're going to have to be much more specific"_ The man jokes but knowing some of the things I've heard her talk about I know I will,

"Your parents murder, were going to arrest the killer now" My voice deepens in anger when I think about what this man could of done to Necia and her family, Hotch told me briefly but I can't even imagine,

"_Oh… wow okay that's…. Jaevla helvete! Look I don't care if this is or isn't your guy, would I be able to fly out and see Necia anyway? Like are you guys busy?"_ Markel asks I can tell from all the times Necia has stubbed her toe or burnt herself around the office that that was a curse word.

"No! We're not busy that's why I called you I was wondering if you wanted to be with her if it was him… how long will it take you to get here we can get you a jet if you like?" Garcia chimes in on a cheerful note,

"_Oh no no its okay Necia and I inherited a lot of money I have no problem in buying my own ticket and getting there, I'll see if I can leave tonight! I should be there tomorrow or the day after! Thank you agents!"_ the young man's voice is excited and I can hear him walking around in a wooden room,

"No problem Markel. Just glad we could be helpful" I say and am about to hang up but Markel chimes in,

"_You've been more than helpful agent, you've given Necia a family and a home when hers was torn away from her, see you soon, and I'll call this number back with details later?"_ I smile and silently thank Reid for meeting her, because even if he doesn't know it he probably saved her life,

"That would be fantastic Markel! Goodbye!" Penelope is smiling and hangs up and hugs me, I check the time, time to go. I slide on my bulletproof jacket hug Garcia goodbye and go out into the crowded police department where Hotch is briefing S.W.A.T agents. I see Prentiss talking to Necia, Reid rushes over to me,

"How did it go?" I smile at him.

"Should be here tomorrow or the day after, brilliant idea Reid" I smile at him and we walk over and stand by Necia and Prentiss,

"What was that about Morgan?" Necia asks, I see her eyes are red and she is lacing her fingers around each other over and over again, she notices my gaze and stops,

"I'm nervous" she answers, I shrug it off,

"I wanted Garcia to do a check up on all the victims and when their sons where taken, your brother was taken in 2006? The first recorded murder like this was in 2000 when he would have been about 33 years old" I pick my words carefully because I want to help her focus,

"Yeah I figured that…" she answers and excuses herself she goes over and speaks with Hotch and the S.W.A.T agents

"I feel so sorry for her… couldn't even imagine what her childhood would've been like" Prentiss says, we nod in agreement and wait for the word to get in the car and go.

**Spencer Reid's POV.**

Everyone starts to file out of the office and get into the swat cars. I linger behind and slip on my bullet proof vest, I look for a flash of her white hair or tan skin but I don't see it, all I see is officers and S.W.A.T members roaming around preparing for the arrest, I sigh and star to leave when I feel someone tug me by my belt into a separate room, I gasp and spin around, and Necia closes the door where in a small supply closet, filled with plastic foam cups and coffee grain bags,

"Asking would be nice. You scared the hell out of me" I say and I look around the dark room,

"I scared to hell out of myself earlier. I realised how hard this job is going to be when we let our emotions get in the way" she says and looks me in the eye, I realize where this is going and my heart drops,

"Look we don't have to do this here… in a supply closet when where about to go and catch the person who made you the way you are" I say and I go to leave,

"Life is full of challenges and I intend to overcome my personal ones before I die" she says and pulls me towards her by me belt,

"So what?" I ask my brain is muddled and I'm slightly embarrassed, I can feel my pants getting tighter,

"So…. I apologize for being an arse earlier and I just wanted you to know that I want your help" she says and I grab both of her thin wrists and hold them together behind her back,

"Help with what?" I ask she rests her head on the crook of my shoulder and I see the small bullet hole in her shoulder, I sigh deeply, her breath on my shoulder it reminds me of all the time we've had sex and I'm grateful for my eidetic memory, because I can close my eyes and I can hear every groans and word she has ever moaned in my ear,

"just be yourself okay?" she says I'm confused but I agree, I hear talking outside and someone says it's time to go, Necia smiles and kisses my cheekbone and I unconsciously groan, Necia covers my mouth quickly and laughs at me, then she slips out of the room. My erection is clearly visible through my brown tight-ish jeans, I stand in the room in a large amount of discomfort until its not visible, then I quickly exit the small room, and walk out of the office into the cold brisk night air and climb into the black SUV that Prentiss is waving me to, I reach the car and slide in the back seat, next to Necia and Morgan and Prentiss are in the front,

"What took you so long pretty boy?" Morgan asks cheekily I laugh awkwardly and I can see Necia grinning out the window_. Tease_,

"Bathroom" I answer Morgan nods and starts the car and sirens and we start to drive to the other end of town, I can feel the tension building as we dive and Necia is fiddling her fingers, Morgan is fixated on the road and Prentiss hasn't look away from the window since she closed the door, I can almost hear everyone's thoughts, _we are going to get this bastard Necia, And we won't let him hurt you_. I reach out and grab her hand and she smiles weakly at me, we get onto a dirt road and I hear the radio crackle,

_Morgan this is Hotch, I want you and Prentiss to go in the back Necia and Reid goes in first, the S.W.A.T agents are taking the perimeter the house has two she's Rossi and I are taking the larger one JJ and the sheriff the smaller one, take care_.

Morgan calls back and says okay and I turn around and look at the Police car the other SUV and a small S.W.A.T truck, I nervously look ahead and see a large house loom up over the dark outskirts of the city, the sirens flash but we don't play the sound because who knows what this unsub will do to those children if he finds out where here, Morgan pulls up and gives us a stern nod and we all quietly slide out of the car. I go and stand behind Necia a, our boots crunch over the hard leaves. Morgan starts to lead Prentiss around the back of the house when the other cars pull up and people start to search the shed. I squeeze Necia's hand,

"Show time" she whispers, fog comes out of her mouth when she speaks and I shiver at the sudden cold and creepiness of this place.

We creep past the tall trees and messy piles of scrap metal and furniture. We reach the front door and I hold the unlocked door for Necia and when she nods her head I swing it open and we burst in.

**I left you guys on a cliff hanger cause I'm a bitch who has just written the longest most dramatic chapter of this fanfic **_**so far**_** so hang in there baby! Please leave a review!.**


	7. Those Grey Eyes

Those grey eyes…

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter just FYI it's not the last in the series! There is still more to come so keep tuned!**

**Necia Greys POV**

The door swings open and doesn't make contact with anything so its silent and I'm thankful because I notice were in a dark corridor, Spence nods and me and we continue down the hall way and I hear a television behind a closed door, Spence gives me one last look and goes to open the door for me I nod and we swing through into the warm liveable room, The man sitting on the couch looks startled and almost spills the drink in his hand,

"What the bloody hell!" He yells and stands up, he is in a baggy singlet and faded jeans, spencer keeps his gun trained on him but I can't feel my hands, I can't feel my legs Shit I can't feel anything. _It's him… the man who made my life this way._ I can't move I spencer must notice my condition and takes over for me,

"FBI Daniel Taylor you are wanted for the murder of twenty four people and the kidnapping twelve boys under the age of sixteen" spencers says clearly, the man ignores him and stares at me,

"Agent I am sorry about your shoulder, But you busted my car up pretty good" His accent is exactly the same as I remember,

"I could shoot you dead out of cold blood right now, but I won't because those families need justice now get on your knees and put your hands on your head. You are coming with us" I say the coldness of my voice scares me and a small smile creeps onto Daniels face and he puts his drink down onto the table near his leg and gets down on his hands and knees. Technically I'm not even supposed to be in the field so spencer rushes in and cuffs him. I hear Morgan's voice in my earpiece,

"_Necia there is no sign of the children anywhere"_ I holster my gun but my hands visibly shake, I hold the microphone on my wrist to my mouth and reply,

"We got him… It's him" I cut out the feed and soon Officer Lane and Morgan come in the room and cart him away, I hear a soft chuckle come from Daniel,

"They didn't find anything" I tell spencer, he looks confused,

"But he is profiled to be delusional and wanting to keep these boys close to him?" he answers and walks over to a dirty window, _keep the boys close to him…_ I frantically drop to the ground and start pulling back the dirty worn down rug, I'm about to give up when I see the familiar square outline and Spence drops down next to me and helps me lift it open, I contact Hotch, "we found a door we are going down" he says he is sending Morgan and JJ in but I slip down the dark hole anyway, spencer is close behind.

As soon as I hit the ground I'm overcome by the smell of laundry powder and I hear a machine running in the room next to me, I look around and we are in another small dark hallway but its lined with doors I see ten of them including the mechanical sounding room next door, spencer goes over to the loud room and checks the door, he turns to me, _locked_, I prepare myself then kick it hard near the lock, it swings open with a bang and we enter the small room which is filled with washing machines and driers, we exchange worried glances and move across the hall and checked the door, _unlocked_, he opens it and we step inside the neatly made room that would look completely normal apart from the large blood stain around the sink in the en suite bathroom. We exit and are joined by Morgan and Prentiss we continue kicking down doors each with the remnants of holding someone, but I notice the feet trails leaving the room and I know someone's been dragged out of here by force. My mind wanders back to the profile JJ gave me, _Male, over 40, white, holds the child for thirteen days then beats them to death. Found placed remorsefully in the woods, Delusional_. I feel sicker and sicker until we reach the last two rooms, which are locked Morgan is about to open it when we find it's locked. Then we hear a small whimper close behind it,

"Hello? Alec? Jackson? FBI" Spencer asks and we all freeze, the person behind the door whimpers but the a voice raises from across the hallway behind the door,

"IM IN HERE! ITS JACKSON PLEASE! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" the door is being banged on and Morgan and I quickly walk over there,

"Jackson we need you to get away from the door we are going to kick it down!" Morgan yells, we hear him agree and move away from the door, Morgan looks to me and I nod, he kicks the door and it slams open, we go into the room which looks identical to the past ones but Michaels twin is standing in the corner, his cheeks are hollow and I can see how baggy his clothes are, he looks closely at us,

"Jackson I'm Necia Grey, Were the FBI your safe now and your brother is waiting for you" I say calmly, I hear the voice behind the other door ask something meekly but I don't quite catch it, Morgan heads over to the door where I hope Alec sits_, Felix where you ever behind one of these doors?_

My mind is somewhere else and I jump when suddenly I'm wrapped into a hug, Jackson feels like a bag of bones,

"A little boy is in their… I don't know his name but the man Daniel he would always come down here and talk to me I've been here two- No three days and he was always…. Nice to me" he says into my sore shoulder, a sudden wave of hurt pride must wash over the boy and he steps back,

"Necia we need your help" Prentiss says, I see them standing beside the door and I walk over and hear the boy pleading for us to go away and I can tell he is sitting by the door, I walk up and crouch against it. JJ isn't here so imp the only one here who knows Wilson personally,

"If that is you Alec please move away from the door, We aren't the bad guys we are here to get you out and bring you back to Wilson" I wince as the small boy whimpers _I want my mum and dad!_,

"Alec please move away from the door" I ask in a gentle tone. A few moments of silence and I hear what I hope is Alec sniffle, and the door creaks as pressure is taken off of it,

"I'm away from the door… Where's Wilson" Prentiss smiles at me and I sigh, _its Alec_,

"He is waiting for you at the police station, we are going to kick down the door and come in and get you out of here okay?" I stand up and move out of the way,

"Okay" the young voice squeaks, Morgan looks to me for reassurance and raises his leg and kicks the door it slams open and I walk in, I keep my gun ready in case of a trap but I know their won't be one, I look around a I can't see Alek and imp about to start getting everyone out when a small dark haired face peeps round the corner, _looks just like Felix,_ he climbs out from his hiding lace and looks sheepishly at us,

"Can you go with Agent Prentiss for me Alec? She is going to get you home now" I say as Emily walks up beside me, he nods and Prentiss walks over and takes his hands, she passes Morgan and he asks for Jackson to follow but he shakes his head and nods to me, a hand loops around my waist and quickly kisses me and I follow spencer into the hallway where a much skinner Jackson stands,

"Is his parents…" he chokes slightly and a few tears run down his cheeks, spencer stands next to him and nods slightly... Jackson looks up at him and I take his arm and walk down the stairway, we climb up the small ladder and into the bustle of the new crime scene.

**Emily Prentiss POV**

I crouch besides Wilson and give him a blanket, the paramedics arrive and he and Jackson climb in separate ones. I hear voices start to raise and look over to the police car carrying Daniel Taylor, Morgan and Rossi are trying to hold him back by his chest, but he is trying to push past them, I grab my gun and cautiously hold it by my side. I see the cause of Daniels anger as Necia walks past accompanied by Reid, I hear Daniel yelling to her and I catch the end of his sentence before Morgan slams his fist into Daniels jaw, _I will get those children back into my hands agent! Or I will get you!_ Reid stands in front of Necia to stop her from seeing Daniel and Morgan shoves him into a police car, I jog over to Necia, Reid lets her go and he looks cautiously at me and an approaching Derek Morgan before rubbing her arm and walking over to Hotch and as if on cue the Paramedics and police cars leave,

"Necia, Is it him?" Morgan asks she raises her head enough to look at him and I can see she is either on the verge of punching someone or crying,

"Yeah that's him… Hasn't changed a bit" She hisses through her teeth, Morgan reaches out and pulls her into a tight brotherly hug,

"He will be held at the station for a few days then go to jail" I say, Morgan releases her and I can see a small trickle of blood from her shoulder trickle down her shoulder, she catches my gaze and breathes deeply,

"I need to speak with him when we get back to the station. There are something's I want to ask him" she says strongly, her face is blank and she looks over to Hotch, Rossi and Reid talking with each other.

"Necia you don't have to. I will if you want?" Morgan says, He is obviously concerned for her, _heck we all are she is so skinny and this guy killed her family…_

"Trust me Derek I have to" she looks up and smiles unconvincingly at him, he rubs her injured arm softly and walks over to JJ who is speaking with an officer.

"Niece. How do you get people to agree with you so easily?" I ask she rubs her face and laughs softly I hide my smile, _glad you're cheering up_,

"I have no idea… the other day I got Wilson to talk when JJ couldn't after an hour or so" she says quietly, I smile at her and she sighs,

"Let's go back to the station shall we?" I say wanting to break some ice,

"Yes. Let's" she answers. We slowly walk towards the car we came here in and I see that some of the large estates next to us now have their lights on looking out to the commotion, an officers walks past us pulling a yellow tape behind him and we duck under it Morgan and Reid come up behind us and walk next to us, Reid glancing at Necia every so often _that kid has got it bad!_,

"I'll drive!" He suddenly yells and shakes the keys, Morgan and I groan. Even though Necia is looking down and her hair is now loosely hanging around her face I can see her smile and look at Reid who grins back goofily.

**Necia Greys Pov.**

_I can barely hide my rage. Or maybe my fear I still have no clue, the one way mirror looks onto a concrete room that's lit up with a single bulb. Daniel is handcuffed to the table and is staring intently back into the window, shivers run down my spine_.

My deep thought is interrupted by Rossi coming in and standing beside me, he sighs and looks into the room,

"You sure about this kiddo?" He says softly I sigh as I'm asked this for the fourth time in half an hour,

"Yes. I'm not getting a confession I don't need one we caught him red handed, I just need to know about the families… If he really is delusional" I answer I cross my arms across my chest and I hear the door click and JJ, Morgan Reid and Garcia come in, the small room is now crowded and I'm starting to get claustrophobic,

"What makes you think he's not?" Rossi asks me and looks at me, his face is wrinkled with concern. _Great now he thinks I'm crazy._

"Something about the way he talked. The way the rooms were… preserved" I answer. Rossi finally relents and leaves the room, Morgan comes and stands on my right and Spence to my left Garcia stands in-between Morgan and me,

"It's creepy to think… His father killed people and now him…. What would his brother have become?" Garcia says, I'm glad she doesn't ask how I'm going or if I'm sure about this,

"Yeah well I still can't bring myself to watch the damn movie that was made… Those back packers came through our town. I met them" I say, suddenly Morgan's phone starts to ring and Garcia and him exchange glances and excuse themselves. Before they leave I hear Morgan answer and I swear I hear a familiar voice, I just shrug it off.

"I'm going to stay here okay?" Spence says, I turn to him and he wraps his long thin arms around my waist,

"If I freeze you come in and help me" I say. I shock myself with my sudden plea but I'm glad I said it, I look up and I'm surprised with how happy spencer looks,

"What?!" I snap, he continues to smile but lets me go,

"You never ask for my help Necia you always insist of working alone... But yes I will come in and if he even tries to touch you…" He stops smiling for a few seconds but picks up again,

"I'm going in" I say I don't wait for the answer and I step into the concrete room, Daniel immediately looks at me and lights up. I regret not taking any files in with me, I feel alone and trapped, but I force myself to walk forward and take the seat opposite him,

"Agent Grey am I right?" He says his deep thick Australian voice almost makes me run,

"Agent Necia Lisette Grey, Daniel I am going to ask you questions I'm going to assume you will answer them all truthfully?" I don't know why I tell him my full name but he seems to chew on that new information's,

"You look oddly familiar Necia" Daniel says ignoring most of what I've said,

"Agent Grey to you, Taylor" he looks me in the eye and I notice how dark his blue eyes are, I shiver,

"One of my boys had the same eyes as you _Agent_ grey" he smirks when I flinch and grimace,

"Taylor I'm here to ask you questions, you're here for murdering eight people. All of these people had children who loved them. Why?" I ask I rest my elbows on the table,

"Twelve actually" he chimes in, I know that spencer will be frantically pondering over this revelation,

"Who and Where" I say coldly. I can't take this much longer, I'm practically shivering and I'm very lightheaded,

"You know the answers to your question _Necia_." He says slowly, it starts to sink in… _He had Felix…_

"A boy of mine… He was my adopted son, had the same eyes as you. Now tell me Necia. Do you remember that day?" Daniel asks a hint of sorrow is in his voice but I don't buy it,

"The day you killed my parents, tried to kill me and took my brother from me? Oh Yes Daniel in vivid memory, Now you tell me something, who else!" I snap, he grins at my anger,

"His name was Felix Grey Necia, You must think about him a lot, he was a very bright boy, Talented with two languages. But I had to leave Australia… My father was sentenced to death and the police were closing in on me. Any way I had to move on. America has more twin rates than Australia" The deep voice echoes around the room and I can feel myself go numb the blood and gore of my parents flash through my mind,

"Why young children Daniel? Why leave one twin? Is it because your brother was murdered? Because your father beat you? Why!" I yell he grimaces.

"My father killed Brandon when he was thirteen because Brandon threatened my father that he would tell the police what he had done Necia. But I don't want to talk about that I'm more curious about your life now Necia, My how you have grown, Tall with dark skin your hair is considerably lighter then I remember" His voice creaks a little at the mention of his brother,

"My life has been changed because of you Daniel Taylor. And it seems that you have remembered me well, what did you do to the children you took?" I ask I'm trying to take control of the situation but my brain is muddled,

"Ah now that's the question I was hoping for!" He chuckles to himself and I prop my head on my hands,

"Well I take them home, Give them their room a TV. Games. Food but they refuse it all, Now except your brother he… now he was exceptionally bright, He acted kind towards me but he would always as for me to let him go, A good strategy really I came really close to it quite a few times but… _You got to do what you got to do_" he says darkly, A tear slides out of my eye,

"I really am sorry Necia but I am just answering your questions" He says, his tone is sad but I can't even let myself go there.

"Did you kill them? We haven't found them Daniel, I haven't found Felix" I'm almost pleading but I can't help myself,

"Yes I did Necia. Each one, because children should learn how to live without anyone" He says, _he is delusional_.

"Well you didn't Daniel you left me. A suspect I saw your face and you had the chance to kill me but you didn't, so I'll ask again. Did you kill them _All_ and if so where are their bodies!" I snap at him. Daniel looks quiet hurt.

"They are not all dead and I didn't kill them all" he says quietly, a spark flies inside of me,

"Who is alive? Where are they?" I yell, the room goes quiet and I can only hear breathing,

"One boy Harry, Killed himself. He slit his wrist, another boy Darren he escaped and I tracked him down and made sure he had found a good home. Your brother… He escaped but didn't get very far" He sighs and seems to revel at leaving me with this limited knowledge,

"Tell me or so help me god!" I hiss lowly under my breath,

"I shot him in the back, He died within a few minutes, He is buried in Australia, an unmarked grave near your home town Necia, Next to my first boy and Brandon" I physically can't move, _the hope I had for my little brother is gone, He is dead and I've been so close to him for so long and I never knew_, I hear a door open and I assume spencer has come in to get me, but I won't give Daniel the sick satisfaction, I stand up and my chair flies back,,

"The Rest of the boys are Buried under each of their rooms in my house Agent, So this whole time they were under your nose and you never bothered to look" He snaps, I can't find any words…

"You are the perfect specimen of what I'm talking about Necia, I took your brother and your family away from you and looked how it's shaped you. You're smart. Strong you're an FBI agent! So you look at me and tell me my plan didn't work" He smirks when I clench my fists and my knuckles go white

"I don't think you will like it in jail Taylor. Lots of men there who will make you their little boy" I hiss, he looks disgusted, and lunges out with his fist and makes contact with the side of my face, I'm stunned but I get up and about to reach for my gun when Morgan bursts into the room and holds my arms behind my back.

"When I get to hell I'll tell your parents you said hello and maybe if I'm lucky ill pay a visit to Felix" he mutters, I'm yelling obscenities at him, and try to get over to him so I can rip his head off but Morgan is so strong and I can't fight him, and he carries me out of the room where Hotch and JJ both stand looking extremely worried, JJ has been crying and Hotch doesn't even bother to hide his emotions, he is furious and I'm scared that it's because of me. But he holds my arm and goes into the small room with Spencer, I finally realize that Morgan is still holding me and Everyone is staring at me, My shoulder feels like it's on fire and I notice the trickle of blood.

"Necia are you-" JJ is trying to ask me but I shake Morgan off and leave the room, I exit the small corridor and walk past the small cell that holds petty thief's, their eyes dart to me and my blood covered shoulder, and a few ask me if I'm okay but I rush past them, the sheriff calls out to me as well but I walk out of the building, the brisk cold air cushions my face and blows my hair around, _the roof_. I breathe out and jog around the corner to the fire escape which leads to the top of the building and climb up to the roof, I walk across the concrete to the far end of the building and climb up onto the ledge, I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

**Spencer Reid's POV.**

Hotch is yelling at Daniel, and I quickly leave the room to find Necia, I walk out and I see Morgan telling JJ something, I hear a loud laugh and turn to see Daniel Taylor laughing, I tune in and silence quickly fills the room, but I don't have time to find out how Hotch is going to react to Necia getting punched, I need to find her, I'm pushing past Morgan when I catch the end of Daniels sentence,

"You look a lot like her father Agent, I could kill you for that" A sinister laugh echoes as I leave the quiet room, I hear a pair of boots behind me and turn to see JJ following me,

"Where did she go?" JJ asks a few tears run down her cheek, I stop walking and turn to face her,

"JJ I know where she is and she's fine but I want to talk to her alone… Sorry" I say awkwardly and tuck my messy hair behind my ear,

"Why Spence? I'm just as worried as you?" She says sadly,

"Cause I know where she probably is and I just want to ask her some things personally, Knowing Necia she is going to be really embarrassed about getting upset, Even if it was something as huge as that" I answer her and she rubs her thumb over her amber necklace, she nods and I quickly walk outside the station I look back through the glass door, and JJ gives me one more worried glance before going into the sheriff's office, I quickly jog around the building looking for a ladder or some means of getting on the roof, I quickly fins one and race up it, I stand on the roof and the cold air blows my purple scarf around and my hair blows onto my face, I look around frantically and see her white hair blowing about her shoulders, she is sitting against a large air duct looking out, I walk over to her and sit down beside her, I take her freezing hand into mine.

"How did you know I'd come here?" She asks quietly, her usually tan skin is pale and her nose is pink, it's a beautiful sunrise and the roof is glowing an orange her hair is gleaming and reflecting the subtle colours, I see her cheeks are wet and I have to try particularly hard to control my emotions,

"You do the same thing back in Virginia, When you get stressed you go and sit on the roof near the south edge, I've seen you stand on the ledge before" I answer she looks shocked but quickly covers it up with a small laugh,

"You've been watching me" Necia says and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, I see the large bruise forming on her face and I fill with rage,

"I was worried one day, we tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up so I had Garcia check the cameras and the last place you were was the top floor, so I figured where aren't there any cameras" I face her and take her face into my free hand,

"I'm fine" she says, I accidently brush my finger across her cheek and she grimaces, I see a particularly large blood stain on her thin t shirt,

"Are you cold?" I ask her and unwrap my scarf from my neck, I unbutton her shirt without thinking to look at her shoulder, and it's open and bleeding quite a bit,

"Why do you ask my if I'm cold but then undress me Spencer?" she laughs quietly but I can tell its fake,

"I'm sorry about Felix Necia. I'm sorry about him hitting you, I saw you struggling I just... I just thought you would be offended if I went in there and you weren't in serious trouble, But that didn't work out did it" I explain to her, _I feel so guilty, Yet again Necia has been hurt and I've done nothing to help her_,

"If you even try to blame yourself for this Spence I'm going to hit _you_" she mumbles, I button up her top and wrap my scarf around her neck,

"I do blame myself because I should have stepped in earlier" I say and sit down beside her again, She leans onto my shoulder and kisses my neck slightly, I feel even more guilty because I should be comforting her,

"Don't, what happened after I… um left?" She asks. _I can't believe she is embarrassed…_

"Hotch was yelling at Taylor and JJ and Morgan where talking about where you could have gone" I say flatly, I'm suddenly hit with a wave of tiredness,

"So you're the only one who knows?" Necia lets go of my hands and stands up, I quickly follow,

"Yeah I figured if you went to that much trouble to conceal it you wouldn't want everyone to know" I answer, she walks to the edge and I feel like pulling her away, even though she says she's fine I've never seen her so upset or angry before, and I'm scared to say I think she might hurt herself, she turns around and sighs and looks at the rising sun,

"I really should go back inside and apologise for being dramatic" She sighs,

"You have every reason to react that way, Actually statistically most people put under the same circumstances are more likely to be Sociopaths than anything else" I almost slap myself in the face, She looks at me sadly and I take her hand and we head towards the ladder to climb back down.

**Aaron Hotchner's POV.**

Officer lane comes into the interrogation room and cuffs Daniel Taylors, The older Australian man smirks at me before being taken out of the room. _Off to a high security cell where he can't even think about touching one of my agents without facing one of us first_.

I take a deep breath and I notice Morgan is beside me, he looks just about as angry as I feel.

"If he doesn't get a death sentence…." His voice is low and guttural, I have to take another deep breath to clear the anger from my voice,

"He will. Where is Necia?" I ask I'm relieved when my voice comes out neutral, I see Morgan shrug and he composes himself and leaves the room and I'm quick to follow, even in the dimly lit one-way mirror room I can see small bruises forming on his exposed arm, I feel guilty and I know I let her down. I barely ever see her upset, angry or anything besides cheerful, But with this new revelation I know it's all been a mask. I jump slightly when someone opens the door just as Morgan reaches out for the door handle. I'm relieved to see its Necia followed by Reid and JJ but I'm unnerved seeing a large blood stain on her shoulder and a large welt forming on her face,

"Are you-" I start but she cuts me off, her normally grey eyes are now a dark icy blue and her face is dark but not revealing anything. It shakes me to the core how much she has changed within an hour period,

"I'm sorry for reacting in such an unprofessional way. And Morgan I'm really sorry for being really rough with you" Her voice is darker and gives away as much as her face, Morgan doesn't say anything but just walks up and hugs her slightly, she looks at me and I smile and give her a forgiving nod, and she smiles gratefully back, and steps away from Morgan,

"Let's get this case over with and go. I have news that I need to tell someone" She excuses herself and walks past JJ and Reid, JJ is about to say something when Garcia bustles in,

"Okay! I waited until Necia was out of earshot, because her brother called back and said he would be arriving tomorrow so! We have to make up an excuse as to why Markel isn't answering his phone…. Also how is she? I mean I saw her get hit but Derek over here, pretty much carried me out of the room before I could go and give that creep an earful!" She whispers, her usual cheerful tone is gone and full of concern,

"Didn't want you getting involved with him baby girl" Morgan answers in his deep voice and JJ rolls her eyes at me,

"Okay enough of that. This is serious" JJ cuts in before Garcia can come back with a witty answer,

"Garcia just tell her you will do a check up on his phone records and his last few calls where to a phone fixing workshop" I say and she murmurs okay and Morgan leads her out of the room, JJ and I both pick up some files and start to head to the Sheriff's office where a very flustered Sheriff Collins stands speaking with Officer Lane and Emily, We join them and hand the sheriff our files,

"It has been a pleasure helping you and your department catch Daniel Taylor. I also think it's necessary for you to call the Australian Police headquarters and notify them of his capture" JJ says and the sheriff smiles at us and shakes our hands,

"I am so terribly sorry for Taylor not being handcuffed adequately I'm going to speak with the officer who cuffed him" The sheriff ads and I shrug him off,

"So you are flying out tonight?" Officer Lane asks, he looks sad and I remember the flirty banter between him and Necia,

"Yes we are. It has been a pleasure working with you and your officers" I add and shake their hands again. Emily, JJ and I walk out into the parking lot where Morgan, Garcia, Reid, Rossi and Necia all stand, I see Officer lane peek out of the building and hide a smirk,

"Jackson and Alec have been released from hospital and Jackson is with Michael and Natalie. Alec is in a family friend's house with his brother" Reid says quietly and I see the look Necia gives him and I know she wants to see them,

"Okay Reid and Necia you go check on them. If you don't mind?" I say and Necia nods gratefully,

"Before I go I better go change my shirt" She says out loud to no one in particular, I check the time 8:20,

"Wheels up in two hours, everyone is free to go and do what they want but make sure your on that lane with your go bag at ten twenty" I say with finality and go to a car and Rossi JJ and Morgan pile in after me, I see Emily get in a separate car with Reid and Necia. The engine rumbles into life and I take a deep breath as I drive towards the small hotel.


	8. When the Clock strikes twelve

When the clock strikes twelve

**Sorry about the wait guy's life's been hard and the depression has come crawling back… I'm starting to lose inspiration so this may be the end for this particular fan fiction… But I'm thinking about rewriting another version but non erotic. It's just that I feel more comfortable writing just action/drama and this fanfiction has sooooo many mistakes errors and black holes… Review PLEASE! I'll write another chapter I think and then I'll probably start the new fiction- ill post a link)**

**Emily Prentiss POV**

The car drove in silence until the small house came into view, "What are you going to say?" Reid says, he sits in the back seat looking out the window, Necia sighs slightly and turns the car into the small driveway,

"I don't know maybe something along the lines that I'm glad your brother isn't dead and I'm sorry for throwing you down a stair case" Necia says and smiles softly and looks over her shoulder. Reid looks particularly upset, but Necia hops out of the car and I risk a questioning glance at Reid and he starts to get out of the car but brushes past me and whispers,

"I'm worried… about her" he quickly looks at me and shrugs and obviously goes into a deep thought before sliding out of the car suddenly. _That has got to be the most personal thing he has ever told me…_ I see Necia looking at me and I realize I'm still belted into the car and I hop out and join Reid and Necia in the doorway.

**Necia Greys POV**

"Agents? What- What are you doing here?" Natalie asks, she looks happy but a ghost of sadness is still in her. _She is mourning for her brother…_ I smile and I'm trying to formulate and excuse but Spence notices my fault and cuts in,

"We wanted to come and check if Michael, Jackson and you are all okay?" He pushes a long strand of hair behind his ear and does that shy/awkward nod when Natalie Just nods. I hear the thumping of two pairs of feet coming down the stairs,

"Is It Agent Grey and Agent Hotchner?" A familiar voice calls out and Natalie opens the door further Michael and Jackson stand side by side and apart from Jackson looking tired and hungry they both do the same identical smile,

"Come inside?" Natalie asks and we all walk into the house which now has a certain warmth to it, I grimace when I'm suddenly embraced by Natalie who is whispering thank you to me and I look around open mouthed as Emily and Spence smile and talk to Jackson an Michael, I look back down to Natalie and hug her gently back,

"You shouldn't just thank me… We're a team. We work together" I say softly, Natalie pulls away from me and her cheeks are wet,

"Right yes! Okay! Um would you like something to drink? Coffee Tea um…" She drains off and I smile awkwardly, I don't notice Emily until she is leading her towards the kitchen talking about how lovely the house is, Natalie seems to perk up instantly,

"Agent!" Jackson yells and I see Spence standing next to the twins smiling sheepishly at me, I walk over and Jackson extends his hand and I shake it,

"Thanks… Your team saved my life" He mutters and Michael elbows him softly,

"Dude! Her name is Necia" Michael whispers loudly into Jackson's ear and he blushes violently,

"If you don't mind Jackson. Can I speak to Michael alone?" I ask after a moment of awkward silence, the two boys exchange nervous glances but finally Jackson nods,

"Where do you want to do when you are older Jackson?" Spence asks him and Michael leads me outside, We take a seat on the old bench, it's been at least a day- no two since I've been here and already spring is blooming, The air is crisp and fresh and the grass seems greener,

"What's wrong?" He asks nervously, he wrings his fingers over and over.

"Nothing is wrong Michael, I'm just curious as to how you are?" I ask and watch a small ant climb up my pants,

"That is one of the most posh ways anyone has ever asked me if I'm okay" Michael states, the ant freezes and turns to run back down my pants.

"Being Posh and being worried is two very different things" I say and look at the boy, He even looks older. _Daniel was right, it does change us, even if it doesn't go to plan._

"Why are you worried?" He asks me, a sudden breeze makes me shiver,

"Because I went through the same thing, Even if you have Jackson back you have still lost your parents and that will scar you and will change you" I say softly, I don't want to upset him.

"Well I've got Jackson. I've got Natalie and if it's okay I would like to keep in contact with you… I mean you've been through this but you had it worse I suspect… so you could help" He looks back at me and smiles sadly. I nod and smile, we sit in the chilled breeze for a few minutes before Michael says anything,

"What did happen to your brothers? I mean Agent Reid did say that only families with twins were attacked" He asks me,

"Let's just say that yesterday I had hope that maybe, _maybe_ my brother is alive somewhere, But today I know he's not, He was killed by the man that took Jackson and he was held so close to my home town that if I had just looked a little longer I would have found him… And I hate myself for not finding him" I mutter and look around the garden,

"I'm sorry… Did he do that to you? You know like the giant bruise on your face?" he asks cautiously, I suddenly feel self-conscience,

"Yeah, we didn't cuff him properly. I stirred him up and paid the price for letting myself be powered by hate" I realize I'm gritting my teeth and stop, this time I apologize,

"I'm sorry Michael but I should probably go now, I want to check on Alec and Wilson, Sorry about your parents. I wish It hadn't of been you, I wish it hadn't been any of us" I stand up and extend my hand and help Michael up.

**Four Hours later**

**Spencer Reid's POV**

I walk up the small corridor of the jet and start to make myself a cup of coffee, I look around the small plane and see the team all doing their own thing, Hotch and Rossi are speaking about something and I can almost see a smile on Hotch's face. _He deserves to smile after what happened to Hailey_.

I pick up the steaming cup and stroll down the plane to an empty seat and sit down, Morgan is sitting opposite to me and listening to music. He smiles at me then looks out the window, I lean back and look to the booth opposite to us and see Necia curled up reading a large book, I can't quite see the title, I shrug it off and close my eyes. _We both need a break_.

I wake with a start when Morgan's phone goes off and he quickly answers Garcia comes rushing down the jet and they both disappear into the back of the plane, looking around I notice everyone else is looking around suspiciously, apart from Necia who is now frowning and turning the pages backwards, I stand up and slide down next to her, She barely acknowledges me,

"What are you reading?" I ask and study some of the writing, it seems familiar but I can't quite place it,

"It's your PhD on Sociology, I just um wanted to you know… Find out more about separate types of killers" She mumbles, I smile but she doesn't respond,

"Hey are you okay?" I say,

"Yes." She answers and turns another page.

"I know your lying Niece" I say and close the heavy book, I watch her hands as she puts the book down, and see the faint lines that stain her wrists, _scars._

"How do you think I am Spencer, I failed him. My little brother, I just. I can't process it all, it's too hard" She hisses and pulls her sleeves up again, I glance around the plane and everyone is still minding their own business, I awkwardly shuffle in my seat,

"I can help you Necia, Please just talk to me" I whimper, I want to reach out and hold her but I can't, Hotch warned me. We can't be the way we were,

"Spence. I have help okay, just leave me alone… I want to call Markel" She mutters; her eyes flare in anger and I see small tears forming, I recoil in my seat, _She. Doesn't. Want. You. And she doesn't need you!_ the thought makes me close my eyes and I take a deep breath, when I open my eyes Necia is looking at me expectantly,

"Right you wanted me to move… Um, Were landing in Quantico in ten minutes, I'm going to catch a train home" I say but it comes out in a mumble, I'm hurt but Necia is right,

"You stay here. I'm getting a cup of coffee" Necia averts looking at me but I still see a small tear roll down her face; it take every ounce of willpower not to reach out and wipe it away, I nod my head ad start to get up, when Necia quickly slides over me and stands up in the corridor,

"It's probably best you take that train. I'm calling my brother when I get home, then I'm going to go and see him. I need to tell him I failed" She says strongly, the heat from her sliding over my lap is ebbing away and I feel myself fading away as fast as the heat,

"You haven't failed me Necia. And you never will" I say quietly, I stand and pass her the black book, I turn and go to the back of the plane to find out when Markel will arrive, I sniff and tuck my hair behind my lose hair behind my ear, I step behind the curtain and See Morgan and Garcia chatting happily, I put on the happiest smile I can manage but inside I'm dead. Or dying at least.

** POV**

"_You haven't failed me Necia. And you never will" Spencer says, than I hear him walk to the back of the plane, and Necia glides past me, I keep my eyes closed and my headphones in even though the music isn't playing._

I sit in my seat for a few moments before I pretend to wake up and pause my 'music', Necia is making herself a drink and I see that Rossi sits across from me, He sends me a concerned frown,

"Did you hear that" He mouths to me, I nod in response, and I instinctively reach u and fiddle with my necklace. _You can't leave us Necia! You and Reid are perfect for each other!_ The plane is thick with tension, I glance to Hotch and Morgan, Morgan looks truly asleep and Hotch is grinding through paperwork, Necia is leaning against the cupboards and sipping her coffee, her eyes are swollen but she doesn't look sad… Or angry or anything. She pulls out her cell phone and glances around the plane, I quickly look away and stare out into the cloudy desert and Silence follows then the click of more buttons before I hear her cup being set down,

"Hallo Markel, er det Necia jeg trenger å snakke med deg, men sitt beste i person. Ring meg tilbake når du får denne" she says in an accent she takes on when she speaks the foreign language, I look to Rossi and he takes out a small paper pad out of his pocket and scrawls something onto it and slides it across the desk,

"_Niece wants to tell Markel something, But better in person. He didn't answer"_ I nod and borrow his pen and write back,

"_Didn't know you could speak Norwegian as well?" _ I slide the pad back and he smiles and shrugs,

"I had a good teacher" He says out loud and glances at Necia who is returning to her seat, the overhead speakers turn on, and the pilot tells us we are landing, I click on my seat belt.

**Derrek Mongans POV**

We all groggily walk into the office. Or at least act tired, inside I feel like throwing up, Necia's brother is going to be meeting us here in ten minutes and I have no idea how this will turn out, I look behind me and see Spencer struggling with his heavy bag, I slow down and lift it. The genius jumps slightly but then gives me a weak smile,

"So he will be here soon?" the doctors messy hair falls around his face and he drags his feet, I push the glass doors open and we follow Prentiss to our desks, I look around to make sure Necia's not here before answering,

"Ten minutes" I whisper. Reid sends me a scared glance and I shrug it off,

"I feel ya kid" I lift his bag onto his desk and keep walking to mine, I pull my phone out of my pocket, a text is on the screen,

"_I'm in the front lobby. They won't let me upstairs… Not a citizen"_ I smirk to myself and look to Reid and see Necia walk past, he follows her with his eyes before resting his head in his arms, I get up and walk over to him, _what's wrong?_

"What's up kiddo?" I say and put my hand on his shoulder, he sighs and rubs his face,

"Nothing… Um actually… a lot but now's not the time" He says,

"Make time later. I'm going to find out, Markel's here, Needs us to beep him in or whatever the protocol is" I say and he stands up shakily, we walk to the elevators, I see Garcia and give her a small nod, she smiles and bustles into Hotch's office.

**Necia Greys POV.**

I walk around the office, Dropping off paperwork and filling out forms._ Wasting time_. I sigh as a sign another form and file it. I go to my desk and sit down but I can't stop fidgeting, so I get up and go to make myself a coffee, A few other agents I don't recognise say hullo to me and I just smile wearily back, I Make it to the coffee bar and boil the kettle, I'm so numb I barely notice when the boiling water dribbles onto my hand, If it wasn't for Garcia grabbing my wrist and pulling it away I would probably be dealing with some pretty serious burns. My shoulder starts to ache and I'm on the verge of just going home. _I'll call Markel tomorrow._

"Necia! Oh my god!" Garcia yells and examines my pale bony hand, a few layers of my skin have melted away and blisters rage around the outside, the pain starts to fire up my arm,

"Here um... Water we put cold water on burns! Not um-" She rambles on and drags me to think sink, she sticks my hand and turns the cold water on full blast, my hair spikes up in pain,

"OW holy crap!" I hiss and she apologizes and turns the water down slightly,

"How did you just stand there? Necia that's not good!" She says and pulls out a first aid kit from seemingly nowhere, the pain goes away and I'm back to numb,

"I dunno" I mumble and look around the office, Spence and Morgan are gone, probably going out for drinks. I wish I was,

"Did you- Did you mean to do it?" She asks quietly,

"If I wanted to hurt myself I'd do it a lot more practically than that" I answer with a chuckle but I stop myself, _I'm totally insane!_

I turn to Garcia and she looks horrified, she's searching for an answer, but obviously can't find one,

"Are you going to bandage it... Or do you want me to do it? I mean you looked like you were in a rush before I burnt myself" I try to sound happy but it just comes out monotone, she nods and I don't know what she means but then pulls out a bandage and starts wrapping my hand,

"When are you going to go to the doctors?" She asks, I look down at my hand.

"It's not that bad Penelope… Few days and it'll just be a scar" I say but she shakes her head,

"No about the… um weight loss?" The blonde woman asks and the awkward conversation comes rushing back,

"I dunno" I say, I hear some doors open but I don't look because Garcia is folding the bandage around my hand, Doing a pretty terrible job. But I admire her for trying,

"Necia!" I hear someone call out and we both turnaround, I can't see who called out but Garcia is grinning and seems to be bouncing over to a cluster of people, I start to follow her and some agents step sideways and I see My brother. Every dark haired messy clothed freckled inch of him.

"Markel?" I mumble and he runs over and pulls me into a tight hug, I wince and my shoulder throbs, I see the team exchange happy glances and smile at me. _ How did they know his details? His file is sealed?_

"Your skinner. Eat more, I brought chocolate" His deep voice and accent almost brings me to tears, _you're the one who is going to need that chocolate._

"Markel… I. I. I have something I need to tell you" My voice quivers and the team's mood plummets, they quickly disperse and Markel stops hugging me but still holds my arms,

"What's wrong" His blue eyes seem to become ice and I realize I have to look up to meet his scared gaze, I try to find my words but my tongue is caught on my conscience,

"Are you okay what's happened?" He whispers and glances me over, His 6'2" frame stand taller than me. _When did he grow so tall? My little brother is so tall!_ He seems to tower over my 5'10" height,

"We found the guy who killed Mum and Dad… Felix is dead" I say, my voice racks and I feel tears start to form, But I can see the team looking at me and I can't bring myself to cry in front of them. _I'm stronger than this!_

"Oh…" He says, he lets me go and seems to sink into himself, his deep breath fills the silence that seems to surround us, he looks back to me,

"Is that why you're all beaten up? Your shoulders bleeding. There is an apple sized bruise on your face and your hand is bandaged up. Did you get into a fight?" He says rapidly, _why is he worried about me! I may be broken but I can still take care of him, I have to._

"Partly. But I wanted to tell you as soon as possible, I'm so sorry Markel… I remember promising you that I'd find him but… I didn't look hard enough, the man who killed him is the wolf creek guy's son." I mumble, I can't keep eye contact, _I'm a failure._

"It was unfair to make you promise me that. I was a dumb kid… Where was he? I mean Felix?" Markel's voice breaks, the question slaps me but I know I have to answer.

"By the rusted Silo on the outskirts of town, I called the local officers and they recovered the body. And two others" My voice is riddled with defeat. My shoulders slump, but mark grads them and shakes me slightly,

"Necia! Make me a promise now. A proper fair promise! Okay?" He says urgently.

"You should learn from your mistakes Markel…" I drift of but he grabs my chin and makes me face him,

"Don't. Necia make me a promise!" His voice is loud and attracting unwanted attention,

"What! What do you want Mark. Your being a dick!" I hiss under my breath I push his hands off of me, suddenly someone is by my side with their arm across my chest so I can't go forward,

"Hey! What the-"I snap but I see its Spence and I stoptalking, Markel barely flinches, he only glances at the genius before continuing,

"Necia please just stop and listen. Promise me you won't blame yourself for this. We couldn't have done anything we were kids!" He growls back. Spencer moves his arm away but doesn't leave my side,

"You're kidding me right?! This is my fault! I didn't find him! I stopped looking! I blame myself because it. Is. My. Fault!" I yell. Spencer steps in-between me and Markel, His eyes are scared and he wraps me into my arms and starts to walk me away, we leave through the glass doors and he is taking me down the staircase. Somewhere on my way down the staircase, tears starts to flow and I can't stop them. _I'm embarrassed. I'm torn. I'm worthless. I fail everyone and everything. I'm breaking._

We enter the cool underground car park and we make our way to my car. A dark blue jaguar with tinted windows and I feel spencer reach into my back pocket and grab my keys, He unlocks the car and opens the door for me and I slide in. He closes the door and goes around and slides into the driver's seat, he starts the car but doesn't drive off,

"Necia, I'm going to drive you home, then I'm staying I'm my apartment for the night, Markel was going to stay at your house but if your uncomfortable with that he can spend the night at mine" He says his young voice strong, He doesn't look my in the eyes and I feel guilty,

"I'm sorry about earlier" I mumble, I wipe some tears away but fresh ones replace them,

"Don't apologize. Your right. Just sort things out with Markel. Please" He says then leaves the car park. The drive is slow and the sun is setting, cool air rushes into the window, these are the days I love the most but I'm not enjoying it, the first time I see my brother in years and I screw up. The first man to love me and I screw up. _I think I'm just a natural screw-up. If only I got paid._


End file.
